Soul's New Meister: New Fates
by white-lily15
Summary: Sequal 2 Soul's New Meister.1 thing u should never do is tick off the Fates and that's exactly what Jasmine Leany did. Soul is suddenly thrown into a battle with the Fates for Jasmine's life. Can Soul save her in time,before the Fates get their revenge?
1. Soul's in trouble

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

SLAM!

Soul growled as he got up. He stretched his tired limbs as he climbed out of bed. He opened the door with a sigh as he headed to the bathroom. He now had been a Death Scythe for a total of three months and it was okay. Three long hard months, but hey he had finally made it to Death Scythe. He turned on the bathroom facet to splash some cold water on his face only for the facet to blow clean off. Water spewed out every direction. Soul's eyes opened wide as he grabbed a towel and shoved it into the vacant hole. No such help it leaked around the edges then blew the towel across the room.

"Dang it!" he yelled as he dodged the wet towel.

He grabbed the cup that held his toothbrush, dumped the brush onto the floor, and held the cup over the fountain of clear water. When that didn't work he started using his hands hoping to stop the leak.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

SLAM!

Jasmine sighed as she sat up in her bed. She swung her legs gracefully over the edge of the bed only to stand in ankle deep worth of water. She opened her door that caused a small wave to hit her.

"Soul!" she yelled as she ran to the bathroom only to fall and slide past the bathroom to the kitchen.

Jasmine got up and growled as she went to the bathroom.

"Oh, boy did I just see Ja-...I'm dead", he grumbled as he tried to stop the leak.

Jasmine stomped into the entrance of the bathroom to see Soul holding the plunger over the spewing water.

"Hey", he smiled.

"What are you doing?" she crossed her arms.

"Um well, I can explain that", he began.

Jasmine was soaked head to toe, so Soul was kind of distracted by the hot wet chick in front of him known as his partner and **girlfriend** Jasmine Leany. Her almond hair hung down in chunks which looked pretty hot and her shirt was now clinging to her desperately.

"The sink broke and I can't get it to stop running water", he growled as he turned his arm into a scythe.

"Uh uh", Jasmine told as she grabbed his arm.

She sighed as she reached down and turned the handles on the sink that turned the water off. Soul slapped his forehead with his palm and growled.

"Thanks babe", he growled slightly irritated.

"No problem", she sighed. "I think you being a Death Scythe made you denser".

"What?" he growled.

"You heard me", Jasmine stated.

"I'm the stupid one!" Soul yelled as he followed her out of the bathroom.

Jasmine trudged in the ankle deep water as she said,"Yeah, your the one too stupid to know how to turn water off".

"Your the stupid one", Soul retaliated.

"Am not!" Jasmine growled as she whipped around to face him .

"Are too",Soul growled.

"Am not!" .

"Are too".

"Am not!" .

"Are too".

"Am not!" .

"Are too".

"Am not!" .

"Are too".

The door opened to reveal a confused BlackStar and Tsubaki.

"What happened here!" BlackStar mumbled then he saw the arguing couple in ankle deep water and smirked.

"Hey", BlackStar smirked.

"NOT NOW!" they both yelled in unison.

"You are too stupid", Jasmine growled.

"Well, your my girlfriend so who's the stupid one there", Soul smiled in triumph.

Jasmine snapped her mouth shut as she crossed her arms. They both turned to greet BlackStar and Tsubaki.

"Looks like you lovebirds are getting along great", BlackStar smiled.

"We're not lo-" Soul stopped when he realized he almost said that out of reflex.

He looked out of the corner of his eyes to see Jasmine ready to kill him.

"Go ahead and say it. I dare you", Jasmine threatened.

BlackStar rolled on the floor laughing as Soul got the death glare from Jasmine.

Ten minutes later...

Soul growled as he mopped up the last remnants of water on the floor. Jasmine had kicked out BlackStar because he just kept saying over and over,"Soul's in trouble". Which was one hundred percent true. He was in trouble, _deep_ trouble. Jasmine came out of her room and glided by him as he sighed deeply. Jasmine plopped down on the couch and crossed her legs she sighed as she looked at her boyfriend.

"Why exactly are you doing that?" she sighed confused.

"Because you yelled at me and said ,"_I fixed the sink so you clean up the water!" _", Soul mocked.

"Soul when have you ever known me to mean what I yell?" Jasmine began to chuckle. "I was coming out to mop up the water".

Soul thought, not in the entire year he had known Jasmine had she ever meant what she yelled in the heat of an argument.

"You mean I just spent ten minutes doing this to get out of the dog house and you were planning on doing it yourself", he growled as he tossed the mop across the floor.

Jasmine nodded and shrugged with a small smirk.

"But don't get me wrong your still in the dog house", she told with a small glare.

"Jaz, I'm sorry okay! It was an accident, it was pure reflex nothing more", Soul exasperated as he sat next to her.

"Prove your sorry", Jasmine sighed.

Soul smiled, he loved it when she said that. He cupped her face in both of his hands and placed his lips on her's. The fireworks went off as powerful as the day they had their first real kiss. They broke apart breatheless and Jasmine smirked at his pink face.

"A hug would have worked", she told.

"A hug's no fun", he smirked keeping on a cool face.

Jasmine rolled her eyes with a smile as she lightly pushed his shoulder. Soul just smiled as she got up and picked up his motorcycle's keys.

"I'm going to go get a replacement facet", she told with a smile.

"You wreck it ,you pay for it", he warned as she opened the door.

Jasmine rolled her eyes as she opened the door and shut it behind her. She was gone for a total of ten seconds when Soul jumped up, grabbed something off the counter, and went after her. Soul caught her going out the door when he grabbed her wrist.

"You forgot this", he told handing her the item.

Jasmine rolled her eyes with a smile and gave him a peck on the cheek before shutting the door. She shook her head laughing as she placed the motorcycle helmet on her head that he had ran like crazy to give her. She slipped on her leather jacket and road off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A dark and eerie room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a dark room that smelt like mildew and death. On the farthest wall was a mirror that was a looking portal into the outside world. The walls consisted of wet rock and the floor was no different. Sitting idly in front of the mirror were three hooded figueres shrouded in black cloth. The three figueres were sitting on stone thrones in front of the looking portal as they watched idly as Jasmine rode down the road on the motorcycle. Standing next to the three figueres was Shinigami sama with Spirit by his side.

"If I recall right", one groggy voice spoke. "We cut her life string a long time ago Shinigami".

"Why is she- still here", another voice demanded as it broke in mid-sentece.

"She possesses the rare gift of Permanent Soul Binding. It seemed such a crime to let that go to waist since it has never been given to more then one person per millenia", Shinigami defended.

"That was not your decision. You may be death, but we decide who dies", the third voice spoke with stronge authority. "Now, we can't seem to kill her because of that cursed bond to her partner. He saves her every time we try now".

"I thought there was a three try rule then you leave them alone", Spirit spoke. "Defy death three times and your safe".

The second voice sighed,"Indeed that is the rule, but rules are meant to be broken. No one ever _ever_ defies us three times. But, Jasmine Leany has defyed death three times...she must die".

"Reconsider", Shinigami began. "Why must the girl die? What purpose will that serve?".

"She has made us look like fools! Like we can not even do our jobs right! For that she must die, but to accomplish this-", the first voice began as it waved it's hand in front of the mirror to change the scene to Soul. "We must seperate her from the weapon".

The room fell into dead silence as the three figueres made up their minds.


	2. Awkward confrontations

Soul sat out on the building's stoop as he looked down the road. He tapped his foot anxiously as he waited for Jasmine to come back. He did this making him blind to his other side letting BlackStar tackle him from the side. They wrestled as Tsubaki sighed at the two boys. It looked like BlackStar was winning when a motorcycle pulled up in front of them. Jasmine lifted the helmet off her head and shook her head to get rid of the helmet hair. She got off with her black leather jacket on, her dark wash jeans, and black ballet shoes.

"Do I want to know?" Jasmine asked Tsubaki.

Tsubaki shook her head side to side as she sighed deeply. Jasmine tucked the helmet under her arm as she stepped over the boys to get to the stoop. In her other hand was a small plastic bag with something metallic inside.

"Tsubaki you want to come in while these two finish up?" Jasmine asked with a smile.

Tsubaki nodded as she stepped over the two and went inside with Jasmine. Soul and BlackStar looked at the two girls as they went inside the building and shut the door. BlackStar stayed where he had pinned Soul by the shoulders. Then, he got a huge smirk on his face as he looked down at Soul.

"You girlfriend is soooooo hot man!" he told.

Soul with a growled as he knocked BlackStar off of him onto the pavement with a thud.

"Shut up", Soul warned as he went in."Remember she's MY girlfriend".

"What?" BlackStar asked innocently as he went in too.

Soul made it up to the apartment to see the door open. Him and BlackStar walked in to see Tsubaki sitting in the floor Indian style across from the open bathroom door. She quit talking before they could close enough to hear her. Soul leaned around the door frame to see Jasmine with a wrench in her hands, plumber's glue, and oil smears on her face. Her leather jacket laid on the edge of the tub to reveal a white tank top which was to his relief not see through, so no show for BlackStar. Her slightly curly hair was slung up into a ponytail with a few strands of slightly curled hair around her face.

"Babe you know what your doing?" Soul asked a bit worried.

"Yeah, I picked up a few plumbing tricks off my oldest sister Topaz", Jasmine told. "Well, before she became a hot shot singer".

"Wait a minute. Your name is Jasmine, your dad's is Onyx, your mom's name is Ruby, and your older sister's is Topaz right?" Soul checked.

"Yeah", Jasmine shrugged.

"What's your second oldest sister's name?" Soul asked laughing inside as he saw where this went.

"My sister's name is Saphire why?" Jasmine asked.

"You're all named after jewels. You knew that right?" Soul laughed.

"Shut up", Jasmine smiled as she continued to replace the facet.

"You said your sister is a singer right?" Tsubaki chimed in.

"Yep", Jasmine sighed as she put some plumber's glue around the new facet.

"Oh my gosh! You and your two sister's were the Jewel Girls weren't you?" Tsubaki smiled at her bold outburst.

"Um..." Jasmine avoided eye contact. "I retired to be a meister".

"Your sister's are singers and you were too", Soul stated.

Jasmine nodded,"Yep, Topaz was a mechaninc/plumber. Saphire had been a temp, and I...I was just pulled in for the heck of it. Then, I discovered I was the only meister in the family so I quit and persued that".

"That's cool", BlackStar nodded.

Jasmine sighed as she sat the plumber's glue down and turned on the water. Water came out of the facet with no problems, she smiled at her handywork.

"Do me a favor Soul don't break anything else", Jasmine pleaded as he opened his arms for her.

Jasmine sighed as she hugged him then kissed him softly on the mouth.

"PDA you two!" BlackStar yelled.

Jasmine looked at him over Soul's shoulder and stuck out her tongue.

"What were you girls talking about awhile ago when we came in?" Soul asked trying to sound casual.

Jasmine smirked as she released him and backed away,"None ya buisiness".

"Were you talking about me?" BlackStar bursted out suddenly.

Tsubaki giggled as her cheeks turned a faint shade of pink. Soul looked between the meister ninja and the weapon and smirked. He knew what was going on, looked like hot shot BlackStar was starting to fall for his partner. Soul liked the idea, especially how BlackStar had been dogging him for falling for his partner.

"Maybe, maybe not", Jasmine smiled evilly. "Ask Tsubaki I'm sure she'd **love** to tell you".

"We were just talking about how many boyfriends Jasmine has had", Tsubaki blurted out.

Soul looked at Jasmine's now pale face,"How many?".

"No we weren't", Jasmine retaliated. "We were talking about how Tsubaki has a huge crush on an annoying guy".

Tsubaki snapped her mouth shut with a small smile.

"Who?" BlackStar demanded.

"How many Jaz?" Soul demanded.

Jasmine turned to face her sort of mad boyfriend, "Uhhhh".

"How many Jasmine?" Soul stated stepping forward.

"Oooh full name never good", BlackStar commented.

"Well...uh a few", Jasmine defended as she backed away.

"How many is a few?" Soul growled.

"Um...counting you?" she asked nervously.

"No", Soul breathed as he stopped his pursuit.

Jasmine stopped and began to count in her head and cringed at the number.

"Well, f...", she mumbled under her breathe.

"How many?" Soul sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Five", Jasmine voiced a bit louder.

BlackStar whistled and Tsubaki chuckled,"Leave them alone BlackStar, besides we need to be leaving".

BlackStar complained because he couldn't spend anytime with Soul since he and Jasmine had become a pair. Soul's explanation was that Jasmine was hot and BlackStar was the farthest thing to him as being hot. After BlackStar and Tsubaki left the interrogation continued.

"FIVE!" Soul yelled.

"Hey, hey, I was thirteen okay when I got my first boyfriend. I got one every year or so", she said defensively.

"How far have you gone with them?" Soul growled his arms crossed.

"What?" Jasmine asked in a low and menacing tone.

"You heard me", Soul challenged.

"Who are you my father!" Jasmine yelled and stomped past him out of the hall.

He followed her into the living room,"That bad huh, guess my girlfriend has been around".

"I'm still pure okay!" she yelled as loud as possible. "I haven't done **THAT** with anyone!".

Soul sighed relieved no one had touched her that way which helped his anger factor. But, by the look on her face her's had sky rocketed. Soul began to cringe back he had started a war he shouldn't have.

"How many girlfriends have you had huh!" Jasmine yelled as she poked him in the chest with her finger.

"Well, uh", Soul scratched the back of his head.

"How many Soul?" she growled.

"Your my first girlfriend okay", he told her calmly.

All anger got wiped clean off her face from shock.

"What?" she stated.

"Your the only girlfriend I've had", he told her whole heartedly. "And the only thing I've done with you is kiss".

"Oh", Jasmine was taken a back.

"Your my first everything, excluding one thing, but your my first girlfriend and kiss", he told as he got her anger down to zero.

He put his arms around her and hated doing this part. Apologizing.

"I'm sorry, I said you'd been around", he muttered under his breathe as he looked at the wall.

Jasmine laughed at his attempt, "Forgiven",

She kissed him on the cheek, but he turned his face and turned it into a real kiss. She smirked under his lips but didn't push him away. When they broke away Jasmine untagled herself out of his arms and went into the kitchen.

"So I'm your first kiss too", Soul concluded.

She froze,"Uh, sure".

"Jasmine", Soul began again.

She rolled her eyes and went to comfort her boyfriend, "Yes your my first kiss, your the first boyfriend I've had longer then a week. All the other guys weren't that serious so I never bothered kissing them".

He wrapped his arm possesively around her waist as he put his forehead on her's and said with a smile,"And I'm the last".

Jasmine sighed with a light laugh as she and Soul collapsed on the couch.

"How did you manage to get oil on you?" Soul laughed as he wiped the oil away with his thumb.

Jasmine just shrugged," I don't know, but I'm goin' to bed. Fighting so much gets me sleepy".

She began to stand when Soul jerked her into his lap,"Sleep with me tonight".

Jasmine sighed and rolled her eyes,"Don't try anything. Remember I'm still pure and I"m staying that way mister".

"You a nun", Soul laughed.

"No, but I'm not married either", she told.

"What?" he blurted out.

"You heard me. I'm traditional hot shot so sorry your not gettin' any", she told with a smirk. "Promise you won't try anything".

"Promise", Soul lied.

"Soul, you always try something", Jasmine pointed out.

"Okay, I absolutely promise to not try that", Soul sighed actually telling her the truth.

"Okay, but I'm warning you. Break your promise and I will absolutely kill you", Jasmine warned.

They stood outside of his room when Soul smirked as he stole one last passionate kiss before he had to quit making moves like that on her. Jasmine broke away and kissed him on the cheek before they collapsed on his bed. Jasmine curled up on the edge of the bed still in her jeans and white tank. Her hair slung up in a ponytail as she sighed ready to sleep. She didn't bother getting under the sheets she was too tired. Soul laid behind her as he coiled his arm tightly around her waist. Jasmine smiled as she reached over and put her hand on his. Soul smirked when he saw the silver thumb ring he had gotten her for her birthday. He also smiled at the secret surprise she never found. He had the ring engraved on the inside, she never found the ingraving, but he never told her. He thought she'd find it on her own...eventually. They also still wore their soul necklaces which were tainted a snow white from when they kissed for the first real time, since then they haven't turned anyother color. Jasmine tucked her hand under Soul's hand that was on her waist, then they both drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to the dark and eerie room~~~~~~~~~~~

The three figueres looked at each other and nodded as they shot white lights into the image on the looking portal from their hands. They shot the three beams of light into the image of Jasmine and Soul asleep soundlessly together.

"They shall forget...", one spoke.

"Nothing shall remain...", another spoke.

"She shall fall...", the last spoke.

The image dissolved in a blur as reality altered itself according to it's commanders' words...


	3. Where's Jasmine?

Light streamed through the window onto Soul's sleeping face. He rolled over with a groan as he rubbed his red eyes in aggrivation. He sat up to see the spot next to him empty. Soul figuered she must have gotten up and left ahead of him. He opened his squeaky door not to hear a single sound other then his breathes.

"Jaz!" he called as he went to the bathroom.

The door was wide open and no one was in there. Usually about know she'd be brushing her hair or brushing her teeth. He shrugged as he went to the kitchen and got some cereal, he went to pour the milk in and it splashed into the cereal as clumps. Soul gagged as he dumped the mess into a garbage bag. Then, he remembered he had to go to DWMA. He sighed as he got ready guessing Jasmine must have went ahead of him. Yawning he climbed aboard his bike and road off to DWMA. The drive was quiet and cold without his extra passenger to keep her warm arms around him. He parked and slowly made the advance up the stairs into the school only to get a bunch of weird loooks from people. Then he saw a blue head of hair run towards him eagerly.

"Dude! You haven't been to school in forever!" BlackStar said loudly with a goofy smile.

"I was here two days ago moron", Soul arched an eyebrow.

"No you haven't you weirdo", BlackStar sighed.

"What do you mean? By the way have you seen Jaz?" Soul asked wanting to get passed BlackStar acting stupid.

"I mean you haven't been here since Maka died. You just stayed at home and I'd visit you ", BlackStar told confused.

"What ever, where's Jaz?" Soul asked again annoyed.

"Jaz? Who's that?" BlackStar looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"Jasmine", Soul told only to get no response. "Jasmine...Jasmine my partner".

"Soul, I've never heard of her. I don't even think a Jasmine goes here and you don't have a partner remember", BlackStar told.

"This isn't funny", Soul growled. "I'll go ask Tsubaki or Kidd or somebody".

Soul walked down the hall until he got to his classroom. He walked in only for it to get dead quiet, everyone stared at him open mouthed, and stunned. Soul went up the stairs and sat with Tsubaki, Kidd, Liz, and Patty.

"Good to see you back", Kidd told patting him on the shoulder.

"Hey, have any of you seen Jaz?" he asked turning around.

"Jaz?" they all puzzled.

"You know my meister", Soul said.

Cricket...cricket...cricket.

"My girlfriend", Soul added.

"Soul maybe you should go home, are you not well?" Tsubaki asked worried.

"I'm fine dang it!" Soul yelled. "I just want to know where Jaz is".

"Soul!" Stein yelled. "Go to Shinigami sama".

Soul growled as he went down the stairs and out the door. He was just getting plain ticked off. Everyone looking at him like he was psycho, and needed to go to a hospital. He knocked on the door only for it to open on it's own. Soul walked inside and took a seat in front of Lord Death himself. Looked at him bored already.

"Why are you here? I had you on house rest until I could supply another partner for you", Shinigami said calmly.

"You already did Jasmine Leany", Soul sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Jasmine Leany?" Spirit puzzled.

"I don't recall assigning you anyone", Shinigami puzzled. "Spirit check my records".

Spirit opened up a huge filing cabinet. He flipped through the files of meisters with partners and then he shut the file abruptly.

"He doesn't have a partner", Spirit reassured.

"Yes, I do!" Soul yelled as he got to his feet.

"Calm down, if you want this girl so bad we'll find her. Spirit check the data base of meisters for a Jasmine Telany", Shinigami told.

"Jasmine Leany!" Soul corrected with force.

Spirit went onto an ancient looking computer and filled in the questions bellow:

Name: Jasmine Leany

Position: Meister

Gender: Female

Spirit hit enter as the computer buzzed and hummed as it sorted through file upon file of meisters. Finally, Spirit saw the results he got a strang look on his face.

"Well", Shinigami sighed.

"Well...", Spirit scratched the back of his head.

"Where is she!" Soul yelled furious now.

"There is no Jasmine Leany registered as a meister", Spirit told.

Author Note: duh duh dun...one of my famous cliff hangers..what happened to Jasmine? Well guess you'll have to wait till next week to find out won't you. Next posting 7/27/10.

Love you all see ya then.

~Lily


	4. I'm not crazy!

**Author Note: you find out what happens to Jasmine in this chappie if you pay attention to the scene in the dark eerie room. But, saddly she does not appear in this chappie or the next...but for those that have fallen in love with Jasmine don't worry she'll be coming back veeeerrrryyyy soon. ;)**

"What do you mean?" Soul growled under his breathe.

"I mean that she is not a meister Soul", Spirit told agrivated.

"It's obvious that your still depressed about Maka's death so go home until I send someone for you", Shinigami told.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dark eerie room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why does he still remember her!" one voice said.

"Remember the bond is still in place", the third said.

"Well we know how to break that bond", the second told."We kill the girl the day that Shinigami interfered".

"We went through the troucle of rewriting the past then sending them back in time a month before they even met and that STUPID BOND interferes!", the first vouce shouted.

"We all knew that she was a worthy opponent...but lets see how worthy she is without her memories of being a meister and ones of him", the third said calmly.

They all nodded as they watched Soul stomp into his home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Soul's apartment~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"She does too exist", Soul mumbled as he paced the apartment.

Soul looked down the hall to see her door closed, Soul snarled as he marched his way down there. He threw the door open to see the walls bare and nothing in the room, but carpet and the one window. Soul looked at the room stunned. Jasmine's stuff was all gone. No bed, no annoying alarm clock, no cloths strewn across the floor, no posters hung crooked on the walls, no nightstand, no picture of him kissing her on the cheek, and ...no Jasmine. Soul sat in the bare room as he looked around he closed his eyes and could practically smell the sweet lavender that always clung to her hair and skin. He could hear her scold him for breaking something. The picture of her fixing the sink permanently engraved in his mind. Soul opened his red eyes to hear someone knock on the door. He didn't move, he heard the door being thrown open.

"Soul!" BlackStar yelled as he came in.

BlackStar walked in to find Soul sitting in the empty room confused.

"Leave me alone BlackStar", Soul growled.

"Who wouldn't want to see the wonderful me?" BlackStar asked as he plopped down on the floor next to his bestfriend.

"I'm not crazy", Soul told.

"...Maka dying has been tough on you...", BlackStar began.

"I said I'M NOT CRAZY", Soul glared at the blue haired ninja. "Jaz is real...".

"Soul I was here just yesterday, no one was here with you. It was just you, me, and Tsubaki no one else was here", BlackStar sighed.

"Here I'll show you a picture", Soul sighed impatient.

He pulled at his wallet to get a snap shot of her sitting on his motorcycle. He had caught her off guard that day. He opened his wallet to find no pictures of any kind. He stared into the emptiness that was his wallet.

"How about we go out tonight? Boy's night out! Of course no one will pay attention to you with me in the room", BlackStar told as he flexed his arms.

"No thanks", Soul mumbled.

"Offer will stand until you say yes", BlackStar told stubbornly.

Soul rolled his eyes and looked at an empty corner until BlackStar decided to leave.


	5. Blackblood

Soul laid in his bed looking up at the ceiling. The house was a wreck, he had practically thrown everything into the floor looking for some evidence that Jasmine was real, and he wasn't crazy. He found nothing.

"Maybe, I really have lost my mind", Soul thought.

"Maybe you have", a voice told him with an evil chuckle.

Soul's muscles tightened at the voice in his head...

"Been awhile", Soul growled under his breathe as he opened his eyes to find himself in the dark room with the imp sitting on the piano.

"Now you didn't think I'd leave you", the imp laughed evilly.

The black blood had returned... but why now. Soul had gotten the black blood protecting Maka when he jumped in front of her and his blood got mixed with Crona's black blood. When Crona went to make the last blow, Soul tried to get her to use him...but she refused to and she took his place in the line of fire. He hadn't had any trouble with the blood for about a year now.

"Why'd you disappear?" Soul growled. "Not that I wasn't happy".

"That cursed girl", the imp growled.

"Maka?" Soul guessed.

"No", the imp shook his head with clear distaste. "That **other **woman".

"Jaz?" Soul questioned.

The imp nodded, "I hate the day you two performed soul resonance for the first time".

"Why?" Soul asked.

"You didn't even notice that the girl had gotten into your head. You were too busy sitting at that stupid piano trying to decide whether or not to use the black blood against Kitty. She...well just look into the mirror", the imp comanded.

Soul growled as he looked into the mirror to see Jasmine holding him as a scythe for the first time. The tug he had felt on his soul he had assumed it was only the bond, it wasn't. For a brief moment that day Soul had considered using the black blood and that moment a year ago this happened unnoticed to him...

Soul's head one year ago, the mirror blurred and went into this as Soul watched.

"Won't be long now", the imp, Soul saw, smirked.

Soul's fingers layed hesitating on the white and black keys.

"Play something for me Soul", the imp told.

Soul growled but left his fingers on the keys. Soul suddenly saw through mirror why the imp had gotten so quiet. He saw in the mirror Jasmine slipped through the blood red drapery and had gotten behind the imp.

"Play", the imp commanded. "Pl-

"You say one more word to him and I'll kill you here and now", Jasmine growled into the red imp's ear with her arm constricted around his neck.

"Your a meister what are you going to do to me, I can't be killed", the imp choked out as her arm tightened.

"You'd be surprised with what I'm capable of. I may not be able to kill you but I can scare the crap out of you", Jasmine told as she pulled a blade out of her pocket and put it to it's neck.

Where she had gotten that blade Soul was puzzled with as he continued to watch.

The imp laughed,"Your not any stronger then him, I can feel the temptation in you to let him play".

"Tempted or not", Jasmine told.

The imp rolled his eyes, then he began to cry out in pain as her hand flew over his large mouth. Jasmine drove the blade a little further into his side as the black blood seeped onto her hand.

The mirror went back to being just a mirror.

"Everytime that girl resonated souls with you she'd made sure that I was still afraid of her", the imp told.

Soul looked at the mirror a second longer then looked at the red imp. He burst out in laughter.

"That's...that's why she scared you to death", Soul laughed as tears streamed down his face.

"Shut up! She's not here now to save you boy", the imp sneered as Soul woke up in his room.

Soul growled as he rolled onto his side, then he sat straight up.

"I'm not crazy... Jaz scared him so she's real", Soul realized.

"I knew I'm not crazy...", he stopped when he heard the imp's laugh. "Yet".

"If I want to stay sane I need to find Jaz...and fast", he muttered as he heard the imp's laughter echo in his head.

He stepped over the mess in the living room as he got to the door and grabbed his jacket. If he was going to find out what happened then he was going to have to go to one place that he sworn to Maka he would never step foot in...the library.

**Author Note: Soul in a library...that will be interesting:) But hope you enjoyed these 2 chappies and I promise Jasmine shall return. Positive reviews plz and next posting day shall be 8/2/10.**

**Love, Lily:)**


	6. Library, soo not cool

Soul sat at a table pulling his white hair out of his head.

"Ahhh! How did you ever do this Maka!" Soul yelled aloud.

"Shh!" the librarian hissed.

The librarian was an old woman with gray hair tied back tightly into a bun, she controled this library with an iron fist.

Soul glared at the old woman and sunk down in his seat as the other kids stared at him. He turned his glares to them and they sunk quickly into their books. He tilted his head back as he sighed.

"Jasmine where ever you are and whatever happened I'm gonna kill you for making me come to a library", he growled under his breathe so no one would hear.

Three hours later the library was empty, it was supposedly closed...if you didn't know how to pick a lock. Soul sat at the same table looking at witches book trying to figuere out how this happened. One day he had a girlfriend, the best partner in the world, and the best person to fight with. Then, it was all gone and this ticked him off. With a growl he smacked the book off the table with the back of his hand. The book hit the floor with a thud and fell open. He laid his head down and he tried to figuere out how this happened with he heard something smack the table in front of him. Soul sat up with a jolt to see a black leather bound book laying perfectly in front of him. The book had a golden writing ingraved into the rough leather. It read: History of The Fates.

"The Fates?" Soul puzzled.

He opened to book with a sigh and a flip of the finger. Soul scanned the book and got a headache.

"What does this have to do with anything!" he yelled so loud it echoed into the library.

He shut the book and shoved it away from him and crossed his arms.

"Books are stupid", he mumbled.

"Ow!" he yelled as something hit him on the head.

He looked down to see the book he had shoved off the table into the floor hit the ground once more. Soul looked around the vacant place and a shiver went down his spine as he shot up and ran out of the library. The door slammed behind him and left the room empty. Then in the chair he had been sitting in, a white figuere appeared in the chair. The figuere was partially see through and sighed deeply.

"Thick as ever", the figuere sighed as it shook it's head and vanished as quickly as it had appeared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The dark eerie room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"He knows she alive", one spoke.

"We'll fix that in time", the second spoke.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Soul's appartment~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He sat on his couch the floor littered with cloths and anything else that had gotten thrown. He rubbed the huge bump on his head, it gave him the creeps to think how he had gotten it. His creeped out scale sky rocketed when a knock came to the door. Soul jumped then collected his cool face and opened it to see BlackStar and Kidd.

"Boy's night out", BlackStar smiled.

"No", Soul told and began to shut the door when a foot blocked the door's path.

"Who wouldn't want to spend time with the wonderful me?" BlackStar smiled as he pushed the door back open.

Soul rolled his eyes.

"What he means is that it would probably be good for you to get out", Kidd re-worded.

"I did go out I went to the library", Soul told.

"You go to the library", Kidd and BlackStar said in unison.

"Your getting out now!" Kidd told as he pulled him out by his jacket.

Soul growled as they shoved him down the steps to the sidewalk.

"Come on you'll love it! We're goin' to this bar called: Death's Door. It's got the hottest bar tender for miles around", BlackStar told.

"A bar", Soul repeated.

"Don't tell me your going all goody goody on us", BlackStar taunted.

"Show the way", Soul sighed in defeat.


	7. Death's Door bar tender

The moon smiled as the boys made their way down the sidewalk to the bar. During the walk Soul had come to the conclusion that this was some kind of time warp or something... or he was just crazy. The night air chilled them and the drunken laughter of men echoed outside of the bar. They walked in to see the place littered with men sitting at tables, some at the bar, with beers in hand having a good time. BlackStar hurried and grabbed them three stools at the sleek black bar.

"Hey, Star", a guy in his twenties said as he nodded to him.

BlackStar nodded in aknowledgement.

"She'll be here in a sec, I sent her for more glasses", the man told.

"Alright Jack", BlackStar told.

"Who?" Soul yawned lazily.

"That chick I told ya about", BlackStar smiled mischeviously.

"How'd we even get in, we're under age", Kidd wondered aloud.

"Oh, teens come in here too. We just can't alcohol, unless you have a hook up", he told.

The boys were deep in converstion when a small ahem came from the other side of the bar. Soul's head jerked along with BlackStar and Kidd. His mouth dropped open at the sight of a girl with long light almond hair, her eyes shocking royal blue, and light pink lips that held a bored expression. She had on a snug black T-shirt that the men were wearing except her's showed her mid-driff section. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with strands surrounding her face as she looked at them patiently waiting on their order. She didn't look a day over 15, and her black shirt held the name of the bar over the right side of her chest.

"Hey, babe how about a few beers?" BlackStar smiled.

"Heh, coke it is", she rolled her eyes as she placed three cups on the bar.

"Come on", BlackStar smiled.

"Listen you've been coming here for a year, and you should know I'm not giving you beer. Take what I give you or leave", the girl told.

"Change mine to a Dr. Pepper", Kidd requested.

She nodded then looked at Soul with her peircing eyes,"You want to change your's too?".

"Ummmmm", Soul mumbled. "Coke's good".

She smirked and shrugged as she pulled out two cans of Coke and one of Dr. Pepper. With quick fluid motions she flipped the tabs and the pops sizzled with the sound popping. Then, she quickly scooped ice into the red cups and poured the pops fluidly then pushed the three drinks in front of them.

"Does this have eight ice cubes?" Kidd asked looking at his drink.

"Yes", she smiled with a laugh. "Moron over here told me you like eight ice cubes".

BlackStar smiled ear to ear as he placed his hands behind his head.

"Ohh, you guys this is Jasmine Leany the hottest chick in this bar", BlackStar told.

Soul looked at her, and nearly fell out of his seat. When he regained his mobility skills he looked at her more carefully...she looked like Jasmine. But, her scars were missing. The scar under her jaw and the one on her arm that she had gotten when they had teamed up. Soul's heart dropped aparently whatever time he was in he had never met Jasmine. She was her...only something was different about her...the energy she radiated. She looked rough around the edges which gave Soul the conclusion she had it hard.

"The _only_ chick in the bar", Jasmine sighed.

"This is Soul and Kidd", BlackStar pointing to his friends.

Jasmine nodded and eknowledged them.

"Aren't you guys a bit too good to be hanging out with that?" Jasmine told as she pointed at BlackStar.

"You know you want me", BlackStar told.

"Rather drop dead", Jasmine told in a disgusted voice.

BlackStar shrugged, and Soul could feel anger build in him. That was** his** girlfriend that BlackStar was hitting on...well supposed to be his grilfriend.

"We close at ten tonight, so I suggest you hurry", she said to BlackStar.

"Okay, I'll take my time", he told her as he slowly picked up his Coke and slowly took one drink.

Jasmine growled as she heard a drunken laugh. She looked over next to BlackStar to see a man in his thirties hiccuping and laughing drunkenly.

"Cut him off", she told a boy about two years older then her.

She walked over to the man and pulled his beer out of his hand gently, he didn't protest. Then she held out her hand waiting patiently.

"Come on Lou, give them here", she told.

The man sighed and put a set of keys in her hand. Jasmine closed her hand around the keys as she put them in her pocket.

"I'll go call you a cab", Jasmine told as she began to turn to go do just that.

"Spent my money on beer", he hiccuped to her.

She nodded then went and called the cab. In a matter of minutes a yellow cab sat outside the doors and honked it's horn twice.

"Come on your rides here", she told the man called Lou.

BlackStar, Kidd, and Soul watched as she helped him out of his seat and began to help him stagger to the cab. Soul saw as she began to struggle under his weight as they headed to the door, he got up from his stool and got the other side of the man. Jasmine looked at him appreciatingly as the got to the cab. She opened the door and helped him get in. She shut the door and went to the driver.

"Take him to Death's Drive 22nd", she instructed.

Then she handed the driver his keys,"Use these to open his apartment and lay them on the table next to the door".

"Kay, that'd be sixty dollars ma'am", the driver spoke with a cigarette in the corner of his mouth.

Soul watched as her face paled slightly as she dug into her denim blue jean pockets.

"I don't have any money", Lou moaned drunkenly from the back.

"No pay, no ride", the driver told sternly.

Jasmine nodded as she pulled out three twenty dollar bills out of her pocket and handed them to the driver.

"Nice doing buisiness with ya' mam' ", the driver nodded them drove off.

"There went my paycheck", Jasmine sighed in defeat as she turned and faced Soul.

She had no idea who he was, and that hurt him. So that left one option, he'd win her heart...again.

"Aren't you a bit young to be working in a bar?" Soul asked her.

A smirk mixed with a smile crossed her features," Aren't you a bit young to be coming to a bar?".

Soul shrugged.

Jasmine just smiled warmly at the red eyed boy,"Thanks for helping me, he over does it every now and then".

"You know him", Soul gathered.

"He took up for me one night when a drunk guy got out of hand. Ever since I looked out for him", Jasmine shrugged.

"How old are you?" Soul asked.

"15 going to turn 16 in a four months you?" she asked.

"17", Soul told.

It hit him then, this was the past altered. She wasn't sixteen yet. She had turned sixteen while they were partners for three months. Soul looked at her in her black shirt, denim jeans, and now noticed her black leather boots that went over her jeans.

"Jasmine come on!" a man yelled out the door.

"Alright", she nodded.

He shut the door muttering something like, "Teenagers".

"Are you a meister?" Soul asked suddenly before she went in the door.

"No", she told and shut the door behind her.

**Author Note: Duh dun dun, one of my famous clif hangers. Now here is where I tell you something. I'm gonna make you guys a deal. If I get atleast 10 reviews by 8/10/10 then you uys shall get three chapters. If not then you'll only be getting one chapter. Deal?**

**Now if anyone is confused about what's going on I'll explain. The Fates are trying to kill Jasmine, but they can't with our favorite scythe around to save her. So they go a bit drastic to split them up. They alter reality so that Jasmine and Soul never met. She doesn't know who he is and has no memory of their time together. Soul is the only one still able to remember her and their time before all the Fate crap happened. Then to top off the lovelyness the Fates also sent them back a month before they met and became a team. Why a month you may ask and why that certain day...well that's for me to know and for you to read about.**

**Love Lily**


	8. Unexpected question

**Author Note: Well here are your three chapters and all three are dedicated to procrastinating artist who reviewed 4 times in a row to get them. :) LOL! Enjoy!**

Soul stared at the closed door and began to pace in front of the bar.

"Okay, so I'm in the past. Jasmine's not a meister. The past is screwed up to a T. She has no idea who I am. Aparently we're about a month before me and her got paired up . How the heck did this happen?" Soul growled frustrated.

Out of now where a leather bound book fell in front of him with the words etched into the rough leather were History of the Fates. Soul looked up around trying to figuere out how it had gotten from the library to in front of a bar.

"Open it", a small voice whispered that sent a chill up his spine.

With a sigh Soul gave in, picked up the heavy book, and opened it.

_The Fates are very powerful beings that decide who's soul the Shinigami shall collect. The Fates consist of three members. The first two meisters and the first official Death Scythe. They were chosen to help out with the killing process, and are immortal. If you shall anger these beings by dodging their attempts to kill you they shall strike out. If you avoid death three times it is said they will let you die of old age, but every rule can be broken. Their powers consist of warping time, changing the past, and the present to affect the future. If you do anger these powerful beings bad enough they have been known to change the past so they can get a good chance of killing you..._

"Jasmine why did you have to tick them off", Soul groaned as he closed the book."Okay so the Fates changed reality and changed it so me and Jasmine never met. But why? Why would they make it so that she's not a meister and we're not partners?".

Shinigami sama had warned him what would result of her angering them so deeply by defying death three times.

"Leave it to her to tick off immortal beings...well what can I do?" Soul shrugged as he tossed the book carelessly to the side.

As he was about to grab the handle of the door to the bar. A hard whack got him on the back of the head he turned quick enough to see the book fall lifelessly behind him...and to see a white figuere suddenly disappear.

Quickly Soul ducked inside the bar to see Jasmine having a hand full of BlackStar's shirt pulling him over the bar and she growled menacingly at him. A small smile spread across his face along with a small laugh.

"She hasn't changed that much", he chuckled as he went to go see why she was about to kill his friend.

"So what happened?" Soul asked the motionless Kidd.

"BlackStar grabbed her butt", Kidd sighed as he took a sip from his drink. "I warned him not to".

"Listen here you little punk! You touch me again and you'll go sailing through that door into the street, got it!" Jasmine growled with a fist reared back ready to punch.

BlackStar nodded nervously with his hands up in surrender. With a growl Jasmine released him with a harsh shove sending him into his seat, but not knocking him over...even though she wanted to.

"Hey babe!" A man called about five seats away from the three boys. "Can I get a refill?".

"Comin' up", she sighed as she got him a beer.

As she walked over to refill his glass she paused in front of the same boy she had told to cut Lou off.

"Start counting how many drinks he's having", she whispered and he nodded.

She poured his drink and left to tend to other customers.

"Smart move BlackStar...you know she has to be tough to be able to handle being around drunk guys all day", Kidd deduced. "But her symmetry! Her shirt should have the logo on both sides not one! Ahh! Do you think she'd get insulted if I maybe tried to take her shirt? Just to burn it of course".

Soul rolled his eyes and dropped his head into his hands with a grunt.

"Yeah, I think you shouldn't do that you might get what BlackStar got", Soul sighed."I'll fix this". "Hey Jasmine!".

Nothing she continued to tend to the customers.

"Jasmine!" Soul called.

Still nothing. He thought for a moment and decided to try something.

"Hey Jaz!" he called once more.

Jasmine's head snapped over towards him questioningly as he motioned for her to come over. Soul got a small smile, she had responded to Jaz something only he had ever called her. Even in this twisted dimension or whatever she responded to it. So maybe there was hope that maybe not all her memories had been wiped clean. With a shrug she walked over to Soul as he motioned for her to lean in. With a supsicous look on her face she leaned over the bar and he whispered something in her ear. She pulled away trying to muffle a laugh to leave a small amused smile upon her lips. She nodded and disappeared into the back for a while.

"What did you say?" Kidd looked at Soul suspicously.

"You'll see", Soul smiled putting his hands behind his head.

Jasmine came back out with a white zip up jacket over her black bar shirt. It was open so you could see the shirt, but it covered the one sided logo.

"Thank you", Kidd sighed happy.

Jasmine smirked at the OCD teen and shrugged,"Hey if it bothered you that much it's not a big deal. Need anything else just ask".

She turned to leave when Soul got some courage and put on his cool guy act...well sort of.

"Well, there is one thing", Soul began as his friends looked at him questioningly.

"Yeah", she looked at him puzzled.

"You could go on a date with me", he smiled at the shocked look on her face.

"Uh...well...okay", she decided.

"What! I've asked you out hundreds of times and you've shot me down!" BlackStar complained outraged.

"I'm not going out with an annoying pervert", she raised her brow daring him to challenge her veiw of him.

BlackStar slumped back into his stool mumbling something like,"Not fair..".

Soul smiled showing off his sharp teeth,"So pick you up at eight here tomorrow night?".

She shrugged,"Sure".


	9. The warning

**Author Note: Ohh almost forgot for the rest of the story is it's written like **this** then it's present time, if it's written like **_this_ **then it's a memory.**

this-**present**

_this-_**memory**

The next day Soul woke up in his apartment to the sound of silence. He growled slightly, he missed the sound of Jasmine up and getting ready to ambush him a sigh Soul realized he never really knew how much she impacted his life. He just flat out missed his partner, not that bar tender that didn't have a clue about who he was or that she was a meister. No he missed the old one...

"I even miss arguing with her dang it!" he yelled as he rolled and buried his head into the pillow.

With another growl Soul got up and began to get dressed. No school and that meant he could avoid everyone that thought he was crazy. On the very bright side though the stupid short red imp was cowering in fear of knowing that Soul would see Jasmine that night, which kept him from being an annoying pest. He opened his door and walked to the empty bathroom, he opened the door only to see stone walls.

"What the heck!" Soul yelled as he stepped inside the room.

"Welcome scythe", a voice came from behind.

Soul spun to see the bathroom door was gone and facing him were three stone thrones that had three hooded figueres sitting before him.

"What the heck are you doing in my bathroom?" Soul questioned as though they were idiots.

"Soul Evans you have been brought here to be warned", a strong male voice came from the center throne. "So it'd be in you best interest to be silent and hear our warning before we kill you instead!".

"And..you'd be?" Soul yawned irritably.

"Moron!" he heard a female scream from behind.

Soul looked over his shoulder to see nothing but darkness...so he put it off as his imagination.

"We are the Fates we control the past, present, and future. We are going to warn you once that you don't continue to persue Jasmine Leany. The consequences for such will be death with her", another male voice rung out.

"Wait, your the ones who did this?" Soul snapped.

"It really would be a shame...went through the trouble of altering time, wiping soo many memories clean, and then messing with that girl's soul. Though how your mind remained unaffected is a true mystery", the first voice told.

"The bond", the second one sighed. "It protected him from us. Aparently...Jasmine was it...was using the bond to protect him with her soul...that would account for her memory loss and not his".

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Soul yelled as he charged turning his arms into scythes.

"Fool", the final person sighed.

A blue and silver blade flew out of the third person's cloak, deflecting his. Another one shot out got him by the collar of his shirt and pinned him by it to the closest stone wall.

"I am the first Death Scythe, you dare think you can kill me? You may be a scythe boy but you are not immortal, unlike you I can not die. So you'd be smart not to attack again", the final person warned as they stood and recoiled their scythe's blade.

The blade disappeared under the cloak's fabric. The final person lifted their hood to reveal her fire red hair, and peircing black eyes.

"Soul Evans you interfere with killing this girl and your fate shall be the same", she warned.

"I'm not going to let you kill her", Soul growled as he jumped to his feet. "I'm not scared of a dull female scythe and two senile old men. Fates or not.. I won't let you touch her".

"You have been warned", she warned as her black eyes narrowed into slits.

With a wave of her pale hand Soul was standing in his bathroom growling into the empty space that person had been.

"Jaz, you really know how to get in trouble don't ya?" Soul growled as he punched the nearest wall.

"Their gonna kill her...and I can't be there to stop them all the time...unless..." Soul thought.

Death's Door...

"You want me to what?" Jasmine asked on the bartender side of the bar looking at him like he was crazy.

"Register at the academy", Soul repeated looking rather bored.

Jasmine's eyebrows furrowed as she put up a hand signaling for him to be quiet for a moment.

"Let me get this straight I've known you for a day...and you want me to register at the DWMA because...", Jasmine hinted for him to fill in the blank.

Why a bar was opening at eleven in the morning was beyond Soul. But, the bright side was that Jasmine was the one who was opening it so they were alone.

"To develop your skills as a meister", Soul sighed aggrivated.

"I've told you once I'm not a meister okay!" she snapped as she leaned forward over the bar deviding them.

"As a weapon then!" he snapped back leaning in also.

Their faces were an inch apart, and he could feel her hot breathe on his mouth as she glared at him. Soul sighed at the urge to kiss her, if things were the way the used to be he would have stolen this oppurtunity to calm her down.

"I'm not a weapon either", she sighed finally dropping her steel gaze from him.

"Huh?" Soul froze.

Jasmine sighed again and leaned away from the Death Scythe as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"I'm a defect okay?" she semi-growled as she began to wipe down the counter with a white rag.

"A defect?" Soul questioned.

"A defect my soul started to shift from weapon to meister half way through the pregnancy. But, my soul stopped shifting leaving me stuck between the two. So...I'm neither. I can't turn into a full weapon or parts really. I also can't perform a soul resonance with a weapon", she told as her royal blue eyes stared intently at the bar.

That's when Soul remembered them mentioning about tampering with her soul.

"Have you ever tried?" Soul said calmly crossing his arms.

"No, what's the point I know neither will work! What's the point in hoping something will happen when it won't", Jasmine sighed as she turned around to set up glasses.

"Stubborn woman", Soul growled ruthlessly.

Jasmine got a confused look on her face as she spun around to face him only to have a bolt of pain hit her forhead. Her hand flew up to her forhead as she squinted her eyes shut to see this scene flash in her head..

_She was covered in dirt smugges as she faced Soul. A guy was unconscious off to the side and a cliff was near by them. Soul looked furious as a fire flickered behind his red eyes as he yelled at her._

_"Jasmine! Dang it, you stubborn woman! You don't even like me so what difference would it make!" Soul continued to yell._

_She just shook her head. She walked outside of the forcefield as she looked back at him._

_"If something happened to you because you were trying to protect me...I couldn't forgive myself", she told then turned to face the man as he regained consciousness._

"Yo! Earth to Jaz!" Soul called as he waved a hand in front of her face.

Her eyes flew open as her hand stayed firmly in place on her forhead. She looked at him confused at what she had just seen.

"W-what did you call me?" she asked breatheless as her hand fell limply from her forhead.

"I called you a stub-born-wo-man", Soul rolled his eyes as he emphasized each word."You are one just because you don't know for sure if you can do anything meister or weapon related doesn't mean you shouldn't try".

"Oh", Jasmine recollected herself. "I-uh...look Soul".

Soul arched an eyebrow at her.

"I think it'd be best if we didn't go on that date together...or see each other again", Jasmine explained as she looked severly confused.

"Because", Soul sighed.

"It's complicated okay" she sighed at him.

She didn't want to go on the date because the longer she was around him, the longer and the more her head began to hurt. As though something was fighting it's way out...it scared her.

"What does that have to do with you going to the academy or even trying to use your meister or weapon side?" Soul growled.

"It is none of your buisness what I do! There's no fixing a broken soul!" she snapped at his growl.

"It is my buisness if your soul is hurt and I can fix it", Soul sighed.

Another bolt of pain went into Jasmine's head as she cringed and squeezed her eyes shut to the see the another image in her mind...

_"Why exactly were you two outside of my window?" she puzzled._

_"Ummmm, uh...", Soul breathed out._

_"The truth", she demanded._

_"I had Black Star look at your soul", Soul told her._

_Jasmine let her hand slip from her shoulder to her side._

_"What did he tell you?" Jasmine nearly growled._

_"That it's torn in half", Soul said._

_"I see", Jasmine told as she began to leave._

_"Why exactly haven't you told me?" Soul demanded._

_Now it was his turn to put her on the spot._

_"None of YOUR buisiness", Jasmine told simply._

_"It is MY buisiness", Soul told without thinking._

_Jasmine's face dissolved from calm and collected to pure shock. _

_"I still don't like you very much Jasmine", he told trufully. "But, it is my buisness if your soul is hurt and I can fix it"._

"You can't fix it", Jasmine said simply as she opened her eyes.

"Jaz-".

"Just go", Jasmine begged as she turned her back to him.

Silently Soul sighed and went out the door looking back at her with a sad expression.

"What the heck was up with that?" Jasmine thought as she cleaned the bar again."What was that I saw in my head...memories? Now that's ridiculous! I don't even know the guy".


	10. A day in Jasmine's new life

"Ugh!" Jasmine growled as she leaned back against a stool.

Her hair that had been crafted into a ponytail now had several strands stringing around her face. Sweat gathered on her forhead as she looked at the empty bar before her.

"Another tough day over", she sighed happily.

"Jasmine you mind locking up for me? Amy's gonna kill me if I'm home late again", a man in his early twenties grimaced at the very thought.

Jasmine let a light laugh escape her as she stated,"Sure Leo, can't have Amy gettin' worried again. We know how that ended..she called the cops because you were ten minutes late".

"Heh yeah", he rubbed the back of his neck emberassed. "But, you know our offer still stands Jasmine".

"That's really nice of you guys for offering to let me stay with you, but you already know my answer", Jasmine shook her head.

"Kid, you are too young to live on your own on this side of town", he protested. "Where are your parents?".

"You know I left home of my own choosing. To grow up...sooner or later it would have to happen", she shrugged.

"Yeah, well...take care of yourself kid..need anything you know where we live", the man sighed as he kissed her on top of the head. "I think of you like my second daughter, and Amy considers you like a big sister, you know that right?".

"Thanks", Jasmine smiled.

"Be careful getting home kay?" he called as he stood in the doorway.

"Okay, night", she sighed as she shooed him out the door.

With a roll of his eyes he was out the door, with a flick of her wrist Jasmine locked the door, and turned to face the horror of the mess before her.

"You'd think they'd learn how to use trash bags around this place", she sighed as she tossed a empty beer can in the trash can.

An hour later...

The night's air bit at her exposed hands as she hurried down the street to her apartment. The sidewalk was cracked and trash littered the edges of the sidewalk, she could even hear a few rats scurry in the damp alley. She picked up her pace, it was now two in the morning, which meant one thing in her neighborhood. Jasmine breathed a sigh of relief when she rounded the corner to see her run down apartment buidling.

"Almost there only a bit closer", she thought desperately as she rushed down the street.

She rushed only to get cut off by three men with stubbly chins, ripped and mud splattered clothing, and beer on their breathe.

"Crap!".

"What's a pretty thing like you doing out here this late at night?" the first asked as he ran a dirt caked finger down her cheek.

With a growl Jasmine slapped his hand away and shoved by him only to have her arm caught.

"What's your hurry? The fun hasn't started yet", he smiled as he glanced at her belt buckle.

With another growl Jasmine kneed him in the crotch to have him cry out in pain as he fell to his knees, only to have her kick him in the face knocking him unconscious.

"Who's next?" she challenged.

The other two men simply ran back to the holes they climbed out of. She ran up the stairs of her apartment building and began to walk up the next five flight of stairs.

"What I wouldn't give to have a guy roommate that could keep creepos like that away", she sighed as her door appeared in front of her.

She fumbled with the keys for a moment then the lock came udone to reveal a small apartment. Two rooms only. The living room/kitchen was what her eyes first met. The living room had a simple worn down chair that sat in front of a nearly broken TV, the tiles floors were stained a light green from where they had been covered with dirt before she moved in. She always had a healthy dose of bleach, considering she didn't live in the cleanest of places. The kitchen had a small stove, a fridge that looked kid size, and a rusty sink that continously dripped water. Jasmine removed her light weight jacket as she tossed it on the worn chair, and threw her keys into the seat. She stammered to her room that had a twin size bed that had thin sheets and a small pillow. She practically collapsed on the bed who's rusty frame let out a moan as she did. Removing her boots that she wore only so that if she kicked someone it'd hurt twice as much, and her jeans. Then she tossed her shirt into the small hole that was a closet and climbed under the sheets in her underwair.

She laid there motionless as she examined the silver ring on her thumb. It's simple color glimmered in the moonlight through the open window. She never could remember where she got it no matter how hard she tried. But, it always made her feel safe and loved each time she looked at it. She ran her fingers over the band and tried to remember where she had gotten it...but nothing but a headache. So with a sigh she closed her eyes and watched as a scene unfolded before her...

_"Happy birthday", Soul told keeping his eyes on his cup._

_"Thanks", she smiled._

_"Here...I...got you a present", he told holding out a small navy box. _

_She padded over to the couch and sat next to him as he placed the gift in her hands. Jasmine opened the small box and was shocked by what was inside. Inside was a small, plain, silver ring. She slipped the ring onto her thumb and smiled._

_"Thanks Soul", she told._

Jasmine shot up in bed with her heart pounding in her chest. With a light moan of aggrivation she recognized why her heart was pounding...she was afraid. Afraid of what was unknown to her...but still afraid.

"Why do I keep seeing stuff that has never happened?" she thought with a groan as she collapsed back on the pillow.

"Why? Why him? Why do I keep seeing me with him?" she sighed hoping the answer would just come to her..but it never did.

A few moments later as sleep consumed her again one name escaped her light pink lips in a sigh,"Soul.."

**Author Note: Hope u liked it. Next post is goin' to be on 8/14/10**

**Love you guys,**

**~Lily**


	11. Soul becomes a stalker

That same night...

Soul shot up in bed his breathe caught in his throat as he felt unrecognizable fear slip into his body.

"Jaz", he gasped before he threw the covers off of him.

It was her fear he was feeling, twisted and screwed up as this...situation they were in may be..but their bond was still in place and Soul felt her fear through it. He grabbed his siganture yellow and black leather jacket as he ran out the door only to jump on his motorcycle. He didn't know where she lived, but heck he could try.

"Go right", a small voice whispered into his ear.

He did turn right to see the bar with a noticable closed sign on the door. He rode down the street to come to an apartment complex. As he stopped in front of the run down building he saw someone moving around in a window. Soul ran up the fire escape that led to her bedroom window in time to see her clutch her chest and squeeze her eyes closed as she plopped back down on her pillow.

"Why do I keep seeing stuff that has never happened?" she said aloud probably unaware of that fact that she had spoken out loud.

"Why? Why him? Why do I keep seeing myself with him?" she sighed impatiently at her unanswered question.

Then, she closed her eyes and snuggled close to her pillow letting sleep take her. Soul stood out there for who knows how long...because he sure didn't. He stayed long enough though to hear something.

"Soul.." she sighed in her sleep as she shifted her position to face the window.

"S-She's remembering", Soul smiled ear to ear. "Take that Fates! Didn't see that happening did you!".

He then remembered he was outside of her window and quickly made a descent back to his motorcycle where he had made the decision that he wasn't going to leaver her side again. This girl had turned him into one thing he always said he wouldn't be. She had turned him into a obsessive, pathetic, and now stalker.

"So uncool", Soul growled as he rode off knowing full well what he was going to do tomorrow.

Morning...

Jasmine brushed her teeth in her small bathroom that could be accessed through her bedroom. Like everything else in her little run down apartment, it was little and run down. But, hey on a bartender's salary you couldn't exactly live in a mansion. So she didn't complain. The cracked mirror showed her the little dark circles under her eyes from countless dreams about...stuff that never happened! With a very loud growl she slammed her fists down on the sink top.

"That is it!", she growled as she stared into the cracked mirror. "I'm gonna get some answers...now just to find that guy..".

She walked out of her bathroom into the living room/kitchen to get her jacket and keys where she had left them the night before. A shiver went up her spine as she looked over her shoulder to see nothing... she could practically feel eyes bore into her back as she closed the door behind her. If she didn't know better she would have sworn she saw something white and transparent sitting in her chair. Jasmine descended the stairs to the front door. She opened it to be greeted by warm air and the sun laughing at everyone. With a smile she figuered her outfit choice was right, jean cut off shorts, her bar tee, and some sneakers. Then, she felt the eyes bore into her back again as she began to go down the street. No she wasn't going to work.. she had requested the day off that morning to try and find Soul to get answers out of him. She knew something was off in Death City, but she couldn't place it. As she turned the corner to go who knows where, she didn't even know. She was just aiming the streets trying to find a certain albino boy.

SNAP!

OW!

Jasmine spun around in time to see that she was in the park and a low tree branch that she had unknowingly ducked under had a dent in it. She also turned in time to see a head of white hair duck behind said tree. Jasmine rolled her eyes as she went around the opposite side that she knew he would look. Soul looked out around the tree trying to see where she had went.

"Ah-hem".

Soul stiffened instantly as he slowly turned around for his crimson eyes to meet deep ocean blue.

"Uhh...".

"Why are you following me?" she huffed with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I...uh".

"No matter I was looking for you anyway", she rolled her eyes at his slow answering.

"You were", Soul raised a brow.

"Yeah...do I know you or something?" Jasmine's eyebrows furrowed under the shade of the huge sicamore tree.

"Yes, we met at the bar", Soul sighed frustrated.

"No", she growled. "Do I know you-know you? As in did we used to live together or something...go to school together when we were little ANYTHING!".

"Uh...yes and not that age".

Jasmine tilted her head slightly to the side and her pony tail followed her action. Her eyebrow raised and her lips motionless as she looked at him confusion and curiousity plastered on her face.

"We need to talk", she sighed sounding rather annoyed with that revelation.

"I know somewhere we can go", Soul offered putting his cool guy act on.

"Lead the way", she gestured to the sidewalk.

With a shrug he lazily began to lead the way as he kept his glances on the girl beside of him. He couldn't help but wonder why she wouldn't dress like that when things were normal...she looked rather hot. Soul shook his head trying to clear the thought, but hey technically she was his girlfriend soo..

"Here we are", he told as they walked onto a basketball court.

"Basketball?".

Soul nodded as he shedded his yellow and black jacket to show his white t shirt.

"You know how to play?" he asked realizing that he didn't even know what sports she liked.

Soul pulled out a basketball out of a hiding place and began to dribble as he waited on her answer. Her eyes watched his movements carefully as she watched the basketball rebound off of the pavement. Then, Soul never saw this coming, she swatted her hand out and the basketball was now in her possesion. With a few dribbles she shot from the middle of the court and it was nothing but net.

"I may know a little", she smiled with a shrug.

"Well, then how about we make this interesting. We both take shots from the free throw line, you make it you have to answer _ten_ questions the other asks. Deal?" Soul smiled showing his sharp teeth as he held out his hand for her.

He half expected this Jasmine to freak out at his teeth, but no. She returned the smile fully and put her hand in his.

"Deal".

Soul and Jasmine so far hadn't missed any until Jasmine sneezed causing a shot to miss.

"Shoot", she mumbled as the basketball bounced lively off the rim.

"Question time", Soul smiled as he picked up the basketball.

Jasmine nodded in defeat. She sat down on the pavement with her legs crossed and rolled her wrist signaling him to start asking.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked afraid of what he might hear.

"No".

Soul sighed and hid his happiness quite well.

"What's your favorite sport?".

"Basketball".

"Really", he was taken aback.

She had never mentioned, ever, liking basketball. He would have brought her to the court if he had known.

"Yeah, next question", she sighed.

"Favorite color", he crossed his arms confident that he knew that answer.

"Purple".

"Huh?", he would have sworn it was yellow. "Um..favorite hobby?".

"Reading or running".

"Birthday?".

"May 23rd".

"Best friend?".

"Don't got one".

"Parents?".

"In town...somewhere who knows where".

"Favorite food?".

"Spaghetti".

Soul had never seen her eat spaghetti in the year they had lived together..or maybe he never really noticed.

"Like anyone?".

She looked at him a moment before she answered,"No".

"Do you believe in love at first sight?".

"...depends, okay question and answer session ova' ", she jumped from her sitting position.

Soul just snikered at her sudden energy burst. He went to make his shot as he watched the wind pick up Jasmine's loose strands of hair. He shot without taking his eyes off of her, though she never noticed, and missed.

"Your turn", she smiled as she crossed her arms.

Soul sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I've been seeing...um dreams I guess and they all involve you", Jasmine's eyes narrowed as she pointed her finger at him.

"That's not a question".

With a roll of her eyes she asked a question that had gathered after seeing a few certain dreams.

"Did we used to live together?".

"Yeah".

"_You_ gave me this ring?" she questioned as she pointed to the ring.

"Once again yeah", Soul sighed.

"We fought alot didn't we?" she arched an eyebrow as she recalled a dream last night that involved a shower and some sour milk.

"That's putting it lightly", Soul laughed.

Jasmine smirked as she looked at the ground, she got this warm fuzzy feeling spreading through her as she heard his laugh.

"Um...th-these dreams I'm seeing...they're actually memories aren't they?" Jasmine looked at him her eyes filled with sadness.

"I think you already know that one".

Jasmine looked at the ground again as she sighed,"Why don't I remember?".

"Complicated", Soul smiled lightly trying to make her feel better.

"I know I haven't asked ten, but I only want to know one more thing", Jasmine told as she began to approach him.

She stopped just short of him looking up into his crimson red eyes with her royal blue ones,"Did you love me?".

Soul opened his mouth to answer, but he didn't know himself. He knew he cared alot for her...but love.

"Next question", Soul looked away.

"Guess that's my answer", Jasmine chuckled as she backed off. "Alright you want another one, then before...I...forgot or whatever happened to me..what were we?".

Soul wanted to say duh we were dating, but he couldn't. He looked at her and decided that she only needed to know enough to stay alive from the Fates. Unfortunately boyfriend isn't up there on have to know basis in his book.

"She's confused enough", he thought in his head.

"We were room mates...Listen Jaz-".

"Why do you call me that? No one calls me that except you", she growled again.

"And you answer to it everytime. So if your trying to convince yourself, like I know you are, that I'm crazy and you are having halucintations then stop because I'm telling you the truth and you know that I am Jaz", Soul crossed his arms in front of him.

"Prove it", she raised an eyebrow.

"If no one calls you that but me, and you've trully only met me a few days ago, then why do you respond to it?".

Jasmine mouth opened to answer but shut.

"Because that's what I would call you all the time. It was my nickname for you that only I got to use", Soul stated as he brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "As for what happened, that's something you don't need to know".

"How bad could it be?" she smirked as pink rose on her cheeks from his touch.

"Trust me, you've won the worst people to tick off contest", Soul sighed.

"Any other details", she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm going to escort you to and from your place. No objections so don't even try", Soul smirked as her mouth snapped shut again.


	12. Suspicions

Two weeks later...

To Soul's relief Jasmine was still...Jasmine. Just a bit rougher around the edges, and a bit more willing to show off her body which he wasn't going to complain. They spent the past few weeks forming some sort of a relationship, Soul didn't know what exactly he would call it. But she trusted him and that was good enough for him. So here he was parking his motorcycle outside the bar that had a closed sign proudly displayed for everyone to see. He walked up to the door and knocked once, he was about to knock again when the door swung open to reveal Jasmine with a broom in her hand. One look over her shoulder told Soul that he'd be here awhile before they'd be leaving.

"Your early Eater", she sighed as she moved for him to come in.

She shut the door dutifully behind him and locked it once again. A huff escaped her lips as she took in the beer can filled bar.

"You'd think they'd learn where the trash can is", she mumbled as she picked up the trash can and went table to table knocking the empty containers in the trash.

"Their drunk, I don't think their main priority is to be clean", Soul added.

A sharp glance over her shoulder told Soul that she was probably going to snap at him.

"Excuse me", she snapped.

Yep, he was getting to where he could peg when she was going to snap.

"Their priority is probably to get you in b-".

"Finish that statement Eater and I promise you, you'll be out in the street on your butt", Jasmine threated as she picked up a glass bottle and pointed it at him.

"Hey, just sayin' " Soul smirked wickedly. "You are pretty ya know".

Her cheeks exploded in color at his statement, her response was tossing the glass bottle into the trash.

"Nice line. Where'd you get it from BlackStar", she half smiled as she faced him.

"Wasn't a line", Soul smiled again at the color on her cheeks.

"Uh...well...thanks I guess", she shrugged.

In the past two weeks Soul had managed to convince her that they had been room mates and nothing more. Which was far from the truth, but it was less confusing that way. He had walked her to and from her apartment every day and night, not to mention went with her everywhere else. Everyone at the bar had come to the conclusion that he had a crush on her. Which wasn't a lie, this was a serious case of deja vu for him. Soul growled at what was happening to him...he was falling for her all over again.

"Why do you always stare off into space like that?" Jasmine interruped his thoughts.

"No reason, you done yet? Sitting around doing nothing is so not cool", he rolled his eyes at her.

Jasmine smirked as she sat down the trash can and walked over to him. He was leaning against a stool still standing.

"You want to know what's not cool?" she asked as her face got inches from his.

He could feel her breathe on his mouth and it was tempting him. He cursed in his head, she always did this to him. She always managed to make him want her no matter what she did.

"Letting a girl clean while you watch", she smiled mischeviously as she jerked away and forced the broom into his hands.

"Not cool", Soul growled as she laughed lightly at his expression.

"Well, I'm not a cool person then...tough for you", she laughed once more as she began to wipe off the tables.

"No joke".

They had got done cleaning and it was about midnight when they finished, it was Sunday and they always closed early on Sundays. Jasmine grabbed her zip up jacket and walked out with Soul onto the street. Which is where you cue the paranoia activating. It had been two weeks since The Fates had screwed up their lives and they still haven't attempted to kill Jasmine. But, that didn't mean Soul was putting his guard down for a moment.

"Soul?" she asked suddenly.

His head snapped in her direction to see her ocean eyes filled with concern.

"You okay you look...angry", Jasmine raised a brow.

"I'm fine let's just get you home 'kay", he smiled showing his shark teeth then looping an arm around her waist.

Every now and then he'd get to hold her like that or hold her hand. It wasn't often though since he had to act like he only liked her as a roommate. Which is hard when your a 17 year old teenage boy with raging hormones.

"Why do we always walk when you ride your motorcycle?" she questioned.

"Because, I...um...walks are longer", he answered only to get a questioning look from her.

But with a shrug she let it go, they had rounded the corner to her apartment when the three stooges appeared about 20 feet ahead of them. Jasmine froze where she stood when she saw that they had a gun, and they were looking around. They were looking for her. Soul curiously looked at her, then at the three men.

"Jaz, what's wrong?".

"Those guys", she sighed.

Soul then looked at the three men,"You know them".

She nodded with a sigh,"They usually stop me every other night and try to...um...have 'fun' with me. But, I win the fight everytime and escape. But, I don't stand a chance against a gun".

"I'll show them fun", Soul growled as he tried to approach them only to have her grab his arm.

"Don't just leave it alone. I'll call the cops or something".

"I'm a dang scythe! A gun don't scare me!" he growled as he tried to go to them again.

Jasmine reached out and grabbed his hand pulling as hard as she could in the other direction.

"Scythe or not I don't care!" she growled."I can handle it now go home!".

Soul quit tugging and looked at her face then caved. With a nod of his head he led her back the opposite direction.

"Where are we going?" Jasmine puzzled.

"Well, if your not going to let me take care of them slime balls. Then, your staying at my place tonight. No way I'm leaving you to them", Soul told matter of factly as Jasmine's mouth opened with a pop.

"Here I thought escorting you would go smoothly tonight", Soul chuckled.

"Guess you were wrong", she gathered her voice again.

"Hey, you want a psychic go find a gypsie", Soul mumbled under his breathe.

"What did you-".

She queezed her eyes shut as a head ache exploded in her, she growled at the pain as she stopped in her tracks and saw the memory...

_Jasmine jumped off the back of Soul's motorcycle and scanned the terrain. It was the dead of night not a single person on the streets. Soul shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned back on his propped up bike._

_"Looks like he's a no show", he mumbled._

_Jasmine shrugged and was about to suggest to leave and return to their apartment when a drunken laugh came out of an alley. A man stumbled out with a whiskey bottle tight in his grip, blood stains decorated his clothing, and a knife under his belt loop._

_"What was that about a no show", Jasmine muttered._

_"You want a psychic go find a gypsie!" Soul snapped_

"Hey, Jaz you okay?" Soul asked as he watched her slowly re-open her eyes.

He knew that he had said something to trigger a memory. She nodded her head as she looked at him with what looked like annoyance.

"Must not have been one of my better moments", he thought with a grunt.

It wasn't to long until they were back at his motorcycle, the ride was even shorter. Before he knew it he was unlocking the door only to get tackled by Blair.

"Ohh no! Not again!", he groaned in his head.

"Blair get off me!" he snapped as he pushed her off of him then got back to his feet.

"I just missed you Soul kun", Blair pouted then her eyes drifted over to the young girl standing there. "Who's this your new girlfriend?".

"No, I'm not his girlfriend", Jasmine stated. "Why?".

"Because your not pretty enough for him", Blair smirked cattishly as the girl lunged and Soul had to grab her. "I'll be back later Soul kun, hopefully by then you'll take the trash out".

"Why I oughta!" Jasmine growled as she tried to get out of Soul's arms only to fail.

"Deja vu much", Soul sighed as he saw Blair was gone.

Jasmine ripped from his arms and looked...jealous.

"That your room mate", she didn't hide any of the venom in her statement.

"Uh...I guess you could call her that", Soul sighed as he shut the door."If you call a cat popping in and out of the apartment and attacking me a room mate, then sure she's my room mate".

Soul looked at Jasmine to see anger blooming on her face.

"Okay", she said through clenched teeth.

Soul raised an eyebrow at her then smirked,"Your not jealous are you Jaz?".

"Me jealous! Over you, good one", She snapped.

Soul just shrugged as he knew she was lying. He could feel it through their bond that she was jealous, and she was lying through her teeth.

"Okay, what ever you say", Soul smirked as he put his hands up in surrender. "You hungry?".

Jasmine looked at him a moment with a confused look on her face,"Uh...yeah...I guess".

"Instant ramen cool?" he asked her as he slid over the counter into the kitchen.

"Yeah, that's cool", Jasmine shrugged as he opened the cabinets trying to find some food.

She walked into the kitchen behind him and saw the bare cabinets. Jasmine raised an eyebrow as he continued to search for instant noodles. She looked at the shelf above his head to see the two cups of noodles he was digging for. With a small chuckle she appeared next to him suddenly, reached up, and grabbed the cups. She turned to hand them to him only to see their faces were an inch apart. Pink sprinkled on her cheeks as her ocean eyes looked at his fire ones. They were both frozen in place as their lips got closer and closer unconsciously. Finally, his breathe on her mouth snapped Jasmine out of it. She jerked back suddenly, and with a timid smile handed him the two cups of ramen.

"Um...thanks", Soul muttered as he turned to make them. "Where'd you find them?".

"Above your head", she smirked.

"...".

Jasmine laughed at his emberassed face and decided to emberass him a little more.

As she walked out of the kitchen and into the living area she smiled,"You know your kinda cute when your clueless".

Soul's face turned red as he looked at her momentarily.

"Aww your blushing", Jasmine giggled.

"I'm too cool to blush", Soul stated.

A light sigh escaped Jasmine's lips then, suddenly another head ache hit...

_"I'm too cool to blush", Soul stated._

_Jasmine smirked as she got up on her tip toes and kissed Soul on the cheek too only to make his face burning red. Her and everyone else broke out laughing._

_"Not cool Jaz", he muttered as he crossed his human arms._

_Jasmine wrapped her arms around his torso and laughed as she kissed his forearm which no one caught, then he began to loosen up. Soul sighed with a small smile and wrapped one arm around her waist as everyone awwed, he growled lightly but didn't budge his arm._

"You said we were just room mates correct", Jasmine asked as she re opened her eyes.

"Uh huh", Soul nodded as he filled the cups with water.

He hadn't noticed when she got the flash back otherwise he'd know she was now getting the feeling he wasn't telling her the full truth.


	13. Busted!

"Okay, just checking", she looked at him suspiciously as he kept his back to her. "So Soul..just curious...do you have a girlfriend?".

"...No, I guess. I had fallen hard for a girl...but I guess she forgot what we had", he stated as he turned to face her handing her a foam cup filled with ramen.

"I'm sorry", Jasmine muttered as she sipped the broth in the cup.

"It's alright...I think she's comin' around", he smiled showing her his shark teeth.

"Yeah...", Jasmine trailed off slightly starting to feel awkward.

"Um...I'll show you where you can sleep, kay?" Soul stated putting his cool act back on as he sat his ramen on the bar.

Jasmine nodded as she followed him down the hall to two doors side by side.

"On the right is your room, left is mine", he told as he opened the left door to show her a bed in a bare room.

"Kay, thanks for letting me stay here", she rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"It's alright, wouldn't be cool of me to let you be worried about a bunch of thugs", Soul smirked at her which sent her heart into her throat.

"If I remember right it was you who was worried", she stated but aparently he didn't hear her so the awkward continued to build.

You could practically feel the awkwardness in the room as they stood there quietly.

"Well, I'm gonna watch TV do what ever you want. There's a computer in my room if you want to check your mail or somethin' " Soul sighed as snatched his ramen then went to the couch and plopped down into the cushions.

Jasmine ate her ramen in the kitchen then noticed the pile of dishes in the sink. Eventually she caved and ended up running some soapy water and began washing them.

She was humming a nameless song as she scrubbed a bowl only to hear,"You enjoying cleaning that much?".

She spun around to see Soul standing behind her. Jasmine lept in the air dropping the bowl she had been washing, it shattered at her feet sending several shards into her bare feet.

"Oh! Crap! Ouch! That hurts!" Jasmine hissed through clenched teeth as she picked one of her bleeding foot off the ground to see the full damage.

"Clumsy as ever", Soul sighed as he picked her up bridal style and sat her on the bar on the opposite side of the kitchen.

"You scared me okay", she mumbled as she tried to pull out a shard only to hiss.

"Stop that", Soul growled as he snatched her hand that had been trying to get the glass out of her foot. "I'll clean this up then we'll take care of your feet. Now don't do nothing stupid like falling off the bar".

Jasmine's saphire eyes burned a hole through him with that comment only for her to get a smirk in return. He released her hand, after realizing emberassingly, he had kept holding it even after she abandoned the effort of getting the glass out herself. With a sigh Soul found the broom in the closet and the dust pan and swept up any remaining shards that hadn't gone into Jasmine's feet. After his cleaning spree he came back and looked at her foot.

"You sure know how to hurt yourself don't you?" Soul sighed as he saw at least six shards in her right foot.

"Yeah, I purposely got glass in my foot", she sighed sarcastically.

Soul smirked at her fiesty comment, just one of the few things that reminded him that she was still _his _Jaz.

"Think you can keep from hurting yourself long enough for me to get some tweezers?" Soul chuckled at her now angry face.

"I'll try", Jasmine rolled her eyes.

After a moment or two Soul returned with rubbing alcohol, tweezers, band aids, and asprin. He hopped up onto the bar with her and had her scoot back a few inches so that she could bend her leg so that he could see her foot. Carefully he began to pull the shards out and each one he could feel her soul wavelength spike with pain. But, she never showed that it bothered her. He got all the shards out of her right foot, poured rubbing alcohol over the wounds, then wrapped her foot. The left one didn't have that many shards, but it did have one shard as big as Soul's pinky. He tried to pull it out with tweezers, but they just slipped off uselessly. Finally he got fed up and just pulled it out with his hand earning him a cut on his middle finger. He mended her other foot and went to jump off the bar only to have his hand snatched. Soul looked up with his ruby eyes to see saphire ones looking at his wound with sadness in their depths. With a sigh Jasmine put his finger in her mouth and licked the blood from the wound. Then, she put some alcohol on it, and wrapped it up like he had done her. Her cheeks were slightly pink as she wrapped his finger and his face mirrored her's.

"Um...why'd you do that?" Soul asked stupidly.

"You got hurt because I'm jumpy so I figuered I'd repay the favor", she blushed and looked away.

"Take these", he said suddenly handing her two pills of asprin.

Jasmine nodded, swallowed the two pills as Soul jumped off the bar, and turned to help her down. He placed his hands on her sides as he lifted her up and placed her back on the floor in front of him. Once again their faces were an inch apart. Jasmine's face exploded into red as Soul's mouth inched closer to her's craving her touch. Jasmine's eyes looked confused but her head kept screaming for her to do the same and eventaully she did. They met halfway as their lips crashed together. Soul wrapped his arms around her waist as she constricted her's around his neck pulling him closer. Her sapphire eyes closed only to be hit with a head ache...

_"Well...I wouldn't really mind if you stick around", Soul muttered as he looked away from her._

_"What exactly do you need me for Soul?" Jasmine questioned._

_She always had a talent for asking tough questions._

_"I ...I need you Jaz, not your help. I just need you", Soul told his cheeks getting pink._

_Jasmine smiled,"That's all I needed to know"._

_Soul wrapped his arms around her waist, and Jasmine placed her arms around his neck. Soul and her stopped dancing, and Soul decided something. He leaned in slowly as he raised his hand and placed a finger under Jasmine's chin. He lifted her head up to meet him half way there. Finally, he placed his lips gently on her's. Fireworks went off inside of him, and sparks flew from the kiss. Soul leaned in deepening the kiss and Jasmine didn't object she returned his kiss fully. Their two half necklaces clasped together to form the full soul and it glowed a bright white as the two kissed._

Jasmine's eyes snapped open as she jumped back from Soul's embrace.

"What?" he asked confused.

"You lied to me", Jasmine growled lightly. "You said we were just room mates. I-I saw us kissing".

Soul's head began to spin,"You remember that?".

Jasmine nodded with her arms crossed over her chest. He took a good guess at what memory had conveniently hit her.

"I want the truth! The full truth! Not parts or sections, the full plain truth!", she snapped as she poked a finger into his chest.

**Author's Note: Uh Oh busted! Soul's got caught never a good thing. Anyway thought I'd be really nice and so I posted 3 chapter 4 u guys instead of just 2 this week. Hope u enjoy them! Now just curious who would like a sequal? Becuase I have an awesome idea I'm wanting to use, it's flat out hilarious and awkward, I just want to know if u guys want to read it... anyway next post shall be:8/20/10.**

**Love u guys!**

**Love Lily:)**


	14. Explaining the impossible

"Trust me Jaz you don't want the full truth", Soul sighed frustrated.

"Oh, I don't", she crossed her arms stubbornly and gave him one of her famous looks.

"Warning you, your gonna get confused out of your mind", Soul stated firmly.

With a roll of her eyes she motioned for him to continue talking.

"Okay. First off you are my girlfriend. Second you are my meister, and are a three star. Third you have ticked off the Fates soooo bad that they erased your memory and everyone's besides mine, then changed reality so we never met and sent us to the past a month before we met...or now it would be I guess since it's now four in the morning, that would be today", Soul finished.

Jasmine's face went blank as her eyebrows furrowed.

"Run that by me one more time", she stated confused.

"You heard me", Soul sighed again.

"Oh, I can feel such a headache coming on here", Jasmine growled with her eyes squeezed shut as her fingers went to her temples.

Her eyes snapped open and she looked at Soul,"You want me to believe that?".

Soul nodded.

"Uh...I-I- just don't-" she seemed not to know what to say. "I'm goin' home".

"Jaz those guys could still be there", Soul warned as she walked to the door.

"No their hung over by now. If you run into them enough times you know that they're asleep alright", she told as she opened the door.

"Jaz, what reason do I have to lie to you?" Soul asked impatiently.

She simply looked at him confusingly then walked out the door. Soul growled as he punched the closest wall putting a huge crater in it and looked after her his rub eyes full of hurt and anger. He growled and headed to his room where he slammed the door shut.

Jasmine ran down the sidewalk the air nipping at her exposed arms. She could feel tears building up in her ocean eyes for a reason she couldn't gather. The tears began to sting as they made their way down her face. Her shoes smacked against the pavement as she bounded her way down the cobblestone streets. Her head hurt as she kept running over everything Soul had told her. He was right he had no reason to lie to her, but she didn't want to face it. She didn't want to face him. It had been easy being around him for the past few weeks simply becuase he claimed he had no interest in her, so it was easy to block out all of her emotions. Her apartment was in sight, she bounded up the stairs threw the door open, ran up the flights of stairs, and clumsily she fumbled the keys as tears blinded her. Finally, her door flew open. She slammed it shut and ran into her bed room where she threw herself face down on the bed and cried until she fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Fates~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It's almost time", the red head smiled cattishly.

"Soon we will have our revenge on that little wench", one of the males growled.

"Shouldn't we be concerned that she's starting to remember, and that scythe told her everything?" the second man questioned.

"He can't be with her all the time, and he'll never expect when we'll strike", the Death Scythe spoke. "Isn't that right Shinigami ?".

Spirit looked at the Lord of Death questioningly.

"Of course he'll never expect", Shinigami told."Weeellll got to go!".

In a puff of smoke Shinigami and Spirit appeared in the room with the full length mirror. Shinigami watched as he saw Jasmine's red and wet face as she slept soundlessly as a new day began.

"You going to interfere again aren't you", Spirit sighed.

"I'm not going to let them kill an innocent girl, purely for the reason that she defied death three times", Shinigami told. "So yes I will interfere, but not the way I had before".

"Your going to tell Soul when they're going to kill her aren't you", Spirit smirked.

"The day they first became partners. The day when they first tried to kill her and you took her to Soul before they could...that day is today...", Shinigami told.


	15. Jasmine's confusion and Soul's heart

"Jasmine open the door!" someone yelled as they knocked furiously on her door.

Jasmine jerked her head up and looked annoyingly into the living room. With a growl she sat up and slid off of her bed, stumbling slightly as she opened the door. She opened the door almost to get tackled off her feet by a woman with warm eyes and wavy chocolate locks.

"Jasmine, you scared us!" she breathed as she hugged the shocked teen.

"A-Amy?" Jasmine stuttered as the woman tightened her grip.

"Where were you this morning?" she gasped as she pulled back so Jasmine could look into her hershey eyes.

"Um.. at someone's house I just got back an hour or two ago...why?" Jasmine arched an eyebrow.

"Because those goons your always worried about got the crap kicked out of them! It was on the news and everything it happened only about an hour ago", the 14 year old girl said in a rush.

"What?", was all that slipped out of her mouth.

"Sorry Jasmine she insisted on coming", Leo panted as he finally got to the door aparently he ran up the five flights of stairs running after his daughter.

"It's okay, now about those goons...who did it?" she asked getting worried.

"Well, aparently some guy about 17. He's at the police station waiting on bail",Amy stated. "Why?".

"Did you see an picture of him? Did he get hurt?" Jasmine blurted out in a rush.

"Well, um...a few cuts here and there...nothing serious...and yeah. He had white hair and red eyes- Where you going?", Amy shouted as Jasmine bolted out of the apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Death City police department~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Author note: I don't know if there is actually one, but I put it in here anyway).

Soul sat in the barred room leaning against the cement block walls. He had a cut across his cheek and one on his arm. He smirked at the thought of what he did. Without knowing it, several minutes after Jasmine left his apartment he followed her to make sure she didn't get jumped or antyhing. The smell of her tears still fresh in his mind as he remembering seeing her running as fast as she could. She was about to make it to her apartment when he saw the three men get ready to grab her. With quick and accurate speed he knocked them back into the alley and took care of them. No not killing them but beating them to a pulp. Someone aparently had called the cops and that's why he was sitting here now. Sitting there waiting on BlackStar to bring bail money. Since the three men were scared to death of him they didn't press charges so no jail time luckily. Only one problem though, BlackStar was called half an hour ago, by now he probably forgot. Soul sighed as he closed his eyes as he heard someone walk in and talk to an officer.

"Eater!" a cop yelled into his cell. "Bails been posted, free to go".

Soul opened his eyes and sighed happily, he'd have to remember to thank BlackStar for that. He stood and walked out of the cell slouching like usual and ruffling his cool white hair.

"Their waitin' on you outside", the officer told as Soul got to the door.

Soul nodded and sighed at the thought of how big he was going to owe BlackStar for this one. He opened the door with a light shoved and his mouth dropped in an uncool fashion at who was waiting on him.

"J-Jaz?" Soul stuttered cursing in his head for sounding stupid.

The door shut sliently behind him as he looked at the girl before him.

"You moron! I told you not to go after them!" she yelled as she threw her hands in the air. "They could have killed you!".

"If I remember the fight right it was the other way around", Soul smirked.

Jasmine growled at his cool reaction.

"You paid the bail Jaz?" Soul looked at her concerned now.

"No, I just decided to walk down here for a visit...duh I paid the bail!" she growled sarcastically.

"That was three hundred dollars".

Her face pailed considerably at the thought of how much she had paid. But, she shook it off.

"I had some money saved up...no big deal", she sighed.

"That's alot of money", Soul growled at her now.

"Just forget about it, I know you did that because of me. So we're even", Jasmine told as she put her hands in her jean shorts pockets.

"Why'd you do it?".

Jasmine opened her mouth,"Because I lov- ...I don't know why okay".

"What were you about to say?".

"Nothing", she lied and looked away. "Look I have a double shift today to get that three hundred back. So I have to go".

Jasmine began to walk away when Soul grabbed her arm and jerked her to his chest.

"Lying is not a cool thing to do Jaz", Soul smirked into her hair as he constricted his arms around her waist.

"Who said I was lying?" she asked a nervous edge in her voice

"Tell me what you were about to say", Soul demanded.

She was silent for a while when she pushed away from him avoiding eye contact,"Nothing".

"I got to go to work", she sighed and walked down the street to the bar.

She walked away her heart seeming to shatter in the process. As the wind whipped her hair around her face salty rain drops dripped on the pavement. With a few blinks of her eyes trying to stop the tears. Confusion dominating her head, and her heart aching for a reason unknown to her.

"I love you too Jaz", Soul whispered so she couldn't hear.


	16. Ingravings and people who hate you

It was a slow day at Death's Door as Jasmine sat on top of the bar looking at the empty joint. Thankfully Amy had been willing to pick up some of her things at her apartment so that Jasmine could get ready at work. So she now sat in her dark wash jeans, tenis shoes, and bar tee that showed her stomache. Leo sat at one of the tables playing blackjack with his daughter as they waited for buisiness to pick up.

"Busted", Amy smiled as her father groaned in defeat.

"You know she has a promising career as a hustler", Jasmine added as she looked at the pair.

Leo nodded and Amy laughed as she began to shuffle the deck once more. Jasmine smirked as she looked at the clock it was four in the evening. They had been there since early that morning since Jasmine had posted bail for Soul. So since it was slow for that day Leo had agreed to let Amy come with him to work as long as she stayed with him. They were having a blast at black jack. Amy was cleaning her dad out. They had betted chores, so far Leo had to do the laundry for the rest of the week, wash all the dishes, clean the windows, cut the lawn, and do the grocery shopping for the next year. Amy hadn't lost one game, the girl was good. Jasmine looked at the 14 year old girl who's hair and eyes matched perfectly, her lime green hoodie looked great with her light jean shorts and black sandals, her black wire glasses completeing the look. Perfectly symmetrical.

"Hey, Amy do you have a boyfriend?" Jasmine asked suddenly to get a wary look from Amy's dad.

"Nope, why got someone in mind?" Amy asked as she counted her points.

"Yeah, his name is Kidd. He has major OCD, I was thinking you two would make a cute couple", Jasmine shrugged off her dad's angry look.

"I'll have to meet him...busted again dad!" Amy laughed at her dad's pail face.

"How bout gold fish?" Leo laughed as Jasmine yawned.

"Hey kid, go to the bedroom up stairs and go to sleep. I'll wake ya' when customers start coming in. After all it is_ my_ bar", Leo smirked.

"Whatever you say boss", Jasmine smiled as she jumped off the bar and headed to a door on the opposite wall that had a staircase.

She went up the stairs shutting the door behind her. When she was gone Leo got up and flipped the open sign to closed before rejoining his daughter for a game of gold fish.

"Your not going to open the bar today?" Amy puzzled as she looked at her hand.

"No, I'll let the kid get some sleep. She's been having it harder then usual", Leo sighed saddly. "I'll let her have the day off".

"Have you told her yet? You know that her parents are willing to make you her temporary guardian", Amy smiled excited.

"Nah, I'll wait for her to want to move in with us. Then I'll tell her", Leo smiled. "Sooo got any two's?".

"Goldfish".

"Dang it!", Leo yelled as his daughter won that round.

Jasmine woke up from her nap to see on the digital clock next to the twin size bed read five in the evening. She sighed as she took off her ring and placed it on her leg. Her thumb had gotten irritated while she was sleeping somehow so she was massaging her thumb trying to get circulation back to it. Finally it got feeling back as she picked up her ring then saw something that she hadn't noticed. Inside was written something. Jasmine reach over and turned the bedside lamp on the get a better look. Her hand clamped over her mouth as a shocked and sad exclamation. She looked at the ring and her heart began to warm.

As soon as she read the ingraving a wave of pain hit her head. She snapped her eyes shut and held her head in her hands helplessly as she watched the memories play in her head...

_Jasmine sat up and opened her eyes to see a blur of events in front of her. The man charged with his knife in hand ready to stab her. When, next thing she knew he was dead on the ground. She looked puzzled down at his body then in front of her._

_"Soul?" Jasmine said puzzled._

_His arms were in the form of scythes and they had a bit of blood dripping down them. Soul looked over his shoulder at her._

_"Your not getting out of this partnership that easy girl", he told with a smile._

Flash...

_"Jaz, if we're going to beat them then...we need to be a team", he told her as he looked at her._

_Jasmine looked at him listening every word he was saying._

_"I mean a REAL team", he urged._

_Jasmine took it in as Soul helped her to her feet,"You sure"._

_Soul nodded,"I'm sure"._

_"Alright", she agreed._

_"Game on you two!" Kitty hissed out furious that she didn't kill Jasmine._

_"NO", Jasmine told._

_Wind blew in the streets whipping Jasmine's hair in every direction. Storm clouds thundered above, roaring in protest to that night's events. Leaves rustled by at their feet. _

_Soul turned into a FULL scythe as he landed into Jasmine's hands. As soon as her hands touched the scythe something began to pull their souls together. Jasmine could feel the bond come into place as her soul healed. She slid one foot back as she tightened the grip on the scythe._

_"No, Game over!" Jasmine told as wind circled the pair._

Flash...

_"Did too". _

_"Did not". _

_"Lovebirds shut up", BlackStar told as he pushed Jasmine into Soul._

_Soul rushed and caught her but with a consequence. Jasmine's lips got planted firmly on his. Liz covered her mouth in shock as she looked at BlackStar not believing what he did. Soul's face burned red as did Jasmine's. They pulled away with red faces and mouths open not believing what had just happened_.

Flash...

_"What are you needing to tell me?" Jasmine sighed as she looked at his red eyes with her blue ones._

_"Never thought I'd say this", Soul struggled. "But, I like having you as a meister... and I want you to stay... at least that is until I'm a Death Scythe"._

Flash..

_"But, we're a team", Jay told turning his arm back to normal._

_"We were a team. Now Soul and I are a team", Jasmine corrected. "Take a hike Jay"._

Flash...

"_What do you want Soul?" she lightly growled._

_"Scoot over", he sighed impatiently._

_Jasmine's face went pink,"What?"._

_"I said scoot over. Either you move over, you sleep on the couch, or you sleep in the itching powder infested bed. Take your pick", Soul told crossing his arms over his chest._

_Jasmine sighed as she came to a conclusion. She scooted over next to the wall with the window with a huff. Soul slipped into the bed next to her and pulled the covers over him._

_"Don't try anything", Jasmine warned._

_"I'll resist doing __**that**__ at three o'clock in the morning", he replied sarcasm heavy in his tone._

Flash...

_He flinched slightly from pain, but it wasn't going to stop him. Until, that is a huge forcefield incased him. _

_"Jaz!" Soul yelled furious._

_"I told you I'll be fine", she growled as she dodged a hit. "I'm not using you when your bleeding like that!"._

Flash...

_"I'll repeat it one more time since you apprently can't process anything I'm saying", Soul smiled softly._

_He placed his forehead on her's and said,"Will you be my girlfriend?"._

Reality...

Jasmine slowly opened her soar eyes, she didn't have her full memory, but she remebered enough. She looked at the ring once more, the thing that had unleashed the memory wave. A small smile crossed her face as she read the ingraving.

Inside the ring was the ingraving: "Soul and Jasmine partners forever".

"He-He was telling me the truth", she sighed.

Jasmine looked at the clock it now read five thirty, she slipped the ring back on and got to her feet. Bound and determined to find Soul she descended the stairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Fates~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"Almost time", the red head sighed impatient.

"Just another half an hour and we shall have our revenge. Patience, patience", one of the two meisters spoke soothingly.

"Are the tools set in place?" the scythe asked impatient.

"Yes, do you have any idea how tricky it is to bring people from the right reality into this twisted mess?" one of the meisters growled."But yes we found them before they got killed".

"Are you two ready", the second meister stated.

"Yes", one purred.

"Very well you have your target. Kitty, Angelo kill Jasmine Leany at any cost", the scythe spoke as she waved them away.

"As you wish Death Scythe", Kitty smiled as she bowed to the Fates.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Soul's apartment~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soul stared at the door uselessly, she wasn't coming to talk things out with him. She wasn't going to come back this time. With a growl he threw one of the pillows at the door for it to hit the floor with a light thud.

He heard a sharp tsk from behind his head whipped around to catch a glimpse of the white figuere before it disappeared and Shinigami sama appeared.

"What do you want" he growled at the Lord of Death.

"I came to warn you", Shinigami tsked at his attitude.

"Of what how my life could suck more?" Soul said lazily.

"No to tell you that the Fates are going to kill your beloved Jasmine today at six o'clock the exact time you two became partners. Toodles!" Shinigami waved with one foam hand then disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Yeah, yeah", Soul rolled his eyes then froze. "What!".

His head looked at the clock hanging on the wall it read 5:40 p.m.

"She'd be at the bar by now", he muttered as he bolted out the door to save her life.


	17. When the clock strikes six

"Soul! Soul! Open the door Soul! Please, I need to talk to you", Jasmine knocked on his door repeatedly.

Dead silence encased the hall way that she was standing in, all of sudden it felt as if her ring weighed a million pounds.

"I don't blame him for not wanting to talk to me...", she sighed uselessly as she slowly descended the stairs.

She looked at the wrist watch she was wearing. The silver face shone in the hall lights as it read crystal clear 5:55 p.m. Jasmine sighed as she made it to the bottom of the apartment complex feeling as though her heart had been shattered as she made her way onto the cobblestone street. Her tenis shoes padded against the stones and she walked at a steady pace as she released all hope of finding him.

Death's Door...

"Jaz! Jaz! I know your in there please open the door!" Soul yelled as he beat on the door.

The closed sign definetly caught him off guard but not nearly as much as the 14 year old girl opening the door looking at him like he was an idiot.

"She left about ten minutes ago to look for you idiot!" the girl snapped at him.

Soul opened his mouth to question how she even knew who he was.

"I know who you are because Jasmine ran out the door in a hurricane saying something about need to find a white haired red eyeed moron, not her exact words though", the girl smirked.

"Not cool", Soul growled as he darted into the direction of his apartment.

Jasmine shuffled her feet slightly as she decided to take a short cut through an alley. As she turned into the dark depressing alley she felt soemthing behind her...no sensed something. She whipped around to see a girl with a spear in her hands that sparked blue energy off the tip. The girl had fire red hair and an evil smirk on her face as though she was about to do something sick.

Soul ran as fast as he could back to his apartment breathing raggidly with each breathe. He turned to go onto the next street praying that girl could avoid trouble for a few more seconds.

"Do I know you?", Jasmine asked as she looked at the red head.

"Now that hurts Jasmine, you don't even remember me? That's right the Fates said you wouldn't", Kitty smirked as she stepped closer.

"F-Fates", Jasmine gasped as she peiced two and two.

She spun around to see the once clear alley had been turned into a dead end. It had been a trap! She turned around to face the girl that was twirling her spear between her fingers as if it was nothing.

"He's not here to save you this time girl", Kitty glared at her.

Jasmine gulped slightly as she felt her soul tug as though it was trying to do something. Then, it happened...the clock struck six and Kitty lunged.

**Author Note: One of my famous cliff hanger:)...I decided to be extra, extra nice so u got 4 chapters,not 2 or 3. 4 chapters..since I left u hangin' on a cliff! Well hoped you enjoyed these chappies, trust me though you'll definetly want to see next week's chapters:) Something big happens..next posting shall be 8/28/10. See you then!**

**Love, Lily**


	18. How will things turn out?

Kitty lunged and Jasmine ducked to let the red head land into the wall behind her. Jasmine turned to run only to come face to face with a spear head.

"Now now did you really think it'd be that easy?" Kitty said as she back Jasmine against the dead end wall.

Jasmine growled as her back touched the wall,"Go ahead kill me. I'll haunt you for the rest of eternity".

"Nice threat", Kitty smirked as she put the spear at the girl's throat. "To bad you didn't put up much of a fight".

With a small smirk Jasmine's head collided with Kitty's in a head but. Kitty stumbled back clutching her head, Jasmine spun and side kicked her in the stomach. Kitty hit the wall full force, she slid down the wall to the ground with a groan. Jasmine tried to take this oppertunity to bolt seeing that she had a spear and she had...well nothing only for her to be grabbed by the hair of her head and slammed into another wall. Kitty growled as the blood from her head hitting the alley's wall ran down the side of her face. Jasmine's growled in return as she managed to get her fist to contact with Kitty's face. Kitty stumbled back and swung the spear at Jasmine's feet, only to have Jasmine leap up, grab a cloths line from above, swing forward, and kick Kitty in the face with both her feet. Jasmine lept down and looked at the confused girl sitting on her butt as she tried again to run. Then, a bolt of lighting hit her full force into the back sending her to the ground.

"You know I think your even more annoying without your soul working", Kitty growled as she kneeled by the paralyzed girl.

Kitty reached down grabbed a fistfull of almond hair and jerked up Jasmine's head so her ocean eyes could meet her own. A scowl was on her lips and Kitty smirked.

"Too bad your cute little scythe boy won't be here to watch me slit your pretty little throat", Kitty smiled.

All of a sudden Kitty flew into the nearest wall and fell to the ground unconscious. Jasmine regained mobility of her body as she looked up to see a pair of crimson eyes.

"Dang it girl can't you stay out of trouble", Soul sighed as he helped her to her feet.

"Sorry", Jasmine growled at her tender scalp.

Kitty shifted slightly as she began to wake up.

"Jaz, match your wavelength to mine", Soul commanded as he took her chin in his hand delicately to make her eyes meet his.

"I can't-".

"Yes, you can", Soul semi growled as he looked into her eyes. "You are my meister, you can do this".

Jasmine closed her eyes as she struggled to feel Soul's wavelength. Then, suddenly she feels a spike of energy that she instantly copied.

Soul opened his eyes to see a room on the right side the purest white, on the left the darkest of black, and in between the two a strip of gray that Jasmine stood in helplessly. Soul looked to see he was on the white side and on the black side was a red soul waiting to be swallowed next to a small box with a lock. Soul was in his black and red suit he looked to see Jasmine in a grey version of her green dress she wore to his Death Scythe ceremony. Then, it clicked. If she came to the side he was on she would be a meister, if she went to the side where the demon soul was waiting to be swallowed she would become a weapon with the swallowing of that inpure soul.

"Jaz, you have to chose", Soul stated.

Her head snapped towards him, her saphire eyes over whelmed.

"You have to choose, Kitty will wake up soon", Soul warned as he tried to enter the gray zone only to get shocked backwards.

Jasmine gasped as she subconsiously reached out and grabbed his hand as she walked into the white side of the room where her dress turned the most emerald green ever...

Jasmine opened her eyes to see Kitty awake and charging at high speed with the spear.

"Jaz!" Soul called as he flung his hand to her.

Jasmine reached out and he turned into a scythe instantly. In a matter of seconds their souls found a harmony and it was go time...

"Witch Hunter Slash!" Jasmine cried leaping in the air as the scythe turned into cresceant moon as she swung down.

"Hunter's Strike!" Kitty cried as the spear collided with the scythe and an explosion went off...

With a groan Soul opened his eyes to see they were in an eerily familiar cave. He looked beside him to see Jasmine unconscious.

"Get up hurry get up!" someone whispered urgently in his ear.

His limbs hurt like crap as he got to his feet to realize with a groan where they were.

"Jaz get up!" Soul growled as he urged her.

"Wha-".

Her ocean eyes fluttered open to only be pulled to her feet by Soul's urgent grasp. She clung to his side, as she looked up to see worry and concern etched in his features. Slowly Jasmine took in the cave and the three stone thrones before them with three cloaked figueres. Her grip tightened as he constricted his left arm around her waist pulling her protectively close.

"Jasmine Leany", a woman's voice stated. "You have defied death three times and shall be punished for such".

"If you get technical it would be four times now", Soul smirked.

"If you can't get something done right, do it yourself", the woman sighed as she removed her hood.

A scythe's blade emerged from the dark fabric, it glinted in the fire lit lamps in the cave.

"Wait-", Jasmine spoke suddenly. "How about we make a deal?".

"What kind of deal girl?" the woman purred.

"Dual me one on one, no weapon", Jasmine told."You win I die, I win you leave me and everyone else I care about alone".

"What! No weapon!" Soul growled looking down at her.

"But, return everything back to normal first...so you can get a shot at me at my fullest", Jasmine challenged. "Unless you can only fight the weaker me".

"Very well, we shall return you to your normal time, in which Shinigami will escort you back to this cave to meet your certain death", the Death Scythe smirked.

Jasmine nodded then looked at a very worried Soul.

"No weapon have you hit your head! What are you going to do?" he yelled at her.

Jasmine ignored his shouts and kissed him on the cheek softly only for his face to explode into red.

"I won't die, I won't leave you, I promise", Jasmine whispered into his ear before kissing him on the cheek once more before everything went black...

Soul's eyes flew open as he shot up to see his room. He felt the soft mattress underneathe him, and felt another soul in the room.

"Jaz!" Soul yelled only to hear a yelp and a thud.

He turned his head to see Jasmine climbing from her landing spot on the floor. She had been lying next to him, that is until he screamed and scared her. Thus resulting into meeting the floor face first.

"What the crap Soul? I'm right next to you! You don't have to shout geez!" Jasmine growled as she sat on his bed.

Soul looked around to realize they were back where things had left off, where he and her had recently just fallen asleep.

"Jaz, do you remember anything?" Soul asked grabbing her arms.

She got a severly confused look on her face as she looked at her boyfriend.

"Challenging a Fate to a dual", he sighed hoping it would strike a chord.

Suddenly her face pailed as she looked at his crimson eyes.

"T-That wasn't a dream was it?" she sighed as she buried her face into his chest.

"No it wasn't", Soul stated as he wrapped his arms around her.

"So I really ticked off the Fates, they changed reality, made me into a bartender, and then I ran my mouth and got myself a dual", Jasmine summed up.

"That's about right", Soul chuckled at her destressed tone.

"When is it?" she asked pulling away slightly.

"Whenever Shinigami comes and to get-".

"Hello Jasmine ready to fight?" Shinigami asked as he popped in in a puff of smoke.

"you", Soul finished as he looked at his girlfriend.

"Ready as I'll ever be. Time to face the music", Jasmine sighed as she and Soul went to Shinigami's side.

**Author Note: dun dun dun...how will the fight with the fates go? Will soul lose another partner? all these lovely questions shall be answered in the next chappie. Next posting shall be on 9/4/10. See you soon!**

**Love you guys!**

**Lily:)**


	19. Fight with a fate and a helping angel

With a blink of her eyes Jasmine found herself back in the damp cave with the woman Fate standing in front of the three thrones with smirk on her face. Shinigami sighed as he gently shoved Jasmine to the middle of the cave floor.

"Ready?", the woman smirked as one of her arms turned into a scythe.

"Jasmine baby!", another woman yelled.

Jasmine's head jerked in the direction in which it was heard, only to see her mom, dad, and sisters with Soul and Shinigami sama.

"W-What are they doing here?" she growled.

"Oh, thought they should be present for your execution", the woman scythe smirked as she put all of the bistanders into a forcefeild to keep them in."But, I should at least tell you my name so that your mother will remember who killed her little defect. It's Kanji".

"The rules are, they are none. Fight until the first stab", one of the male meisters told. "Ready? Fight!".

The woman lunged with her left arm as a scythe's blade. With a swing she brought it down only to collide with a white soul sheild. Jasmine shoved back with a grunt and kicked her in the side, only to feel the bite of the scythe's blade on her calf.

"Soul attack!".

The white light shot out of her hands straight into the scythe's blade and deflected it back at her. Jasmine's ducked to hear it hit the cave's wall. She swung her leg at the woman's legs and kicked her feet out from under her. Jasmine lunged with her soul gathered in her hands ready to blast it straight through her and end this quickly. Now, you know she's not going to get that lucky. Kanji's shot her blade straight up to collide with her stomach. Jasmine flipped herself over in mid air kicking off the scythe's blade to land on her feet firmly. Her leg hissed in pain as she ran to collide with Kanji once more.

"Unlock it", a girl whispered into her ear.

Jasmine puzzled at what she meant as she ducked under the scythe's swinging blade to kick Kanji in the back to hear a pop. Kanji spun around and slashed at the air in front of Jasmine, knicking her side in the process. She then took that oppertunity to land a firm kick into the young meister's gut. Sending Jasmine into a flip landing on her knees doubled over.

"Oh yeah something broke", she gasped as she felt pain surge through her chest.

Kanji smirked at the young girl as she got a fistfull of her almond hair while putting the blue and silver blade to her smooth neck.

"Not bad girl", Kanji smirked."Been a while since I had a challenge...too bad you aren't a weapon instead of a meister".

Jasmine tried to kick her, punch her, shoot her soul at her...anything, but none worked as she helplessly looked into the Fate's black eyes.

"Unlock your trait", the girl whispered again.

With a flick of her wrist, Kanji sent Jasmine into the cave wall, sending her to the floor unconscious. Kanji began to approach the girl in small steps savoring every moment before she killed this girl.

"Force a soul resonance", someone whispered into Soul's ear.

Soul's head snapped in the direction of the voice to finally see who had been helping him all along and who the mysterious white figuere was.

"M-Maka", he choked out as he saw the see through white figuere.

Maka smiled with her still emerald green eyes gleaming. Her blonde hair down and pooling around her shoulders, wearing a simple white dress that went to her knees a few inches above her bare feet. You could see through her, but she was definetly there surrounded by a white aura. I glowed warmly and purely around her.

"Soul force the resonance and help her open it!" Maka exclaimed as she grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

"Open what?" Soul puzzled.

"Just do it. Let me and Jasmine do the rest", Maka sighed as she vanished.

Soul looked over to his meister who was out cold. Maka appeared next to her holding her limp hand as she nodded to Soul. Soul found Jasmine's soul wavelength almost immediately, he sychronized his to it immediately sending a surge of his soul inside of her.

Jasmine's soul...

Jasmine opened her eyes in the white half of the room. The light practically blinded her as she felt a hand wrapped around her own. Her head snapped to her right to see a girl with blonde hair that beautifully draped over her shoulders. Her emerald green eyes looked straight into Jasmine's saphire one's without hesitation as a warm smile greeted her face. A white aura was wrapped around her like a blanket, it was as white as the dress she was wearing. She looked familiar to her. Jasmine racked her brain until she remembered a picture she had seen in Soul's photo album. It was of him slouched next to an up beat girl with blonde pigtails and those same green eyes. His meister before her...

"Maka?" Jasmine questioned confused.

"Good to know Soul atleast told you who I am", Maka smiled.

"Of course he would! Maka when you left his soul crumbled, of course he would tell me about you", Jasmine stated firmly.

"And you healed his soul, and he healed yours", Maka smiled once again.

"W-Why are you here?" Jasmine couldn't help but ask.

"Have you heard the term guardian angel?" Maka cocked her head to the side. "I'm you and Soul's guardian angel, and an angel can't let her protectee die without a fair fight. Though I don't really know how smart you are for pulling that stunt, challenging a Fate".

"Not my best moment", Jasmine sighed.

"But really brave and you will win, but you have to do something first", Maka began as she took both of Jasmine's hands in her own petite one's.

Then, Jasmine felt it. Soul's soul surging into her own forcing resonance, it was so powerful that it made her wince.

"You need his soul intertwined with your's for this. You see that box", Maka pointed to the small box locked with chains over it on the black side of the room. "Inside is a hidden trait that you never claimed. You can claim it now and use it temporarely. When you open it the trait will awaken immediately thanks to the surge that Soul is sending you".

"So your saying his soul is help pushing mine", Jasmine summed up.

Maka smiled a ten thousand wat smile,"Exactly. Just open the box and let his soul help your's form to the trait".

Jasmine nodded as Maka released her hands letting her cross the white room, through the grey strip, into the black room where her emerald dress turned blood red. Jasmine's shaking hands picked up the small old box in her two hands as the chains fell away. Soul's soul became visible around her hands, making them glow a light orange as she slowly and surely opened the box letting a light explode from it...

Normal world...

Soul gasped for air as the resonance stopped, it had drained him severly. His soul had intertwined with whatever was in that box, his crimson eyes watched as Kanji swung down her blade.

Ruby cringed, looked away and Onyx tried to comfort Jasmine's two distraught sisters. Then, Ruby gasped making everyone's eyes look.

Kanji's blue and silver blade swung down, Jasmine's eyes snapped open, and she swung her arm upward to protect herself. Kanji's eyes went wide as Jasmine saw what she saw. Instead of an arm against a blade, it was a purple and black scythe blade against a silver and blue one. Jasmine growled and kicked her in the gut sending her back a few feet still in shock as the girl got to her feet.

"How is that even possible?" Ruby gasped.

"Your a meister not a weapon!" Kanji yelled at Jasmine.

"She's a weapon that became a meister Kanji, don't be too surprised", Shinigami told with amusement at the Fate's distress.

"Be careful what you wish for Kanji, you said it was too bad I wasn't a weapon, well here's your chance", Jasmine challenged.

Kanji lunged only to collide with Jasmine's blade once more, the two clashed with a loud and heart stopping echo as one scraped against the other. Jasmine growled as she kicked Kanji's feet out from underneath her then lunged with the blade. Kanji kicked her in the gut sending her back to her former spot. Jasmine sighed as she blew a strand of hair out of her face.

"H-Her hair and eyes", Kanji stated disbeleived.

Everyone watched as Jasmine's hair slowly changed from root to tip pure snow white and her eyes morphed from royal blue to crimson.

"It's a side effect of you lending your soul to help her awaken the trait", Shinigami told Soul. "A part of your soul went into that particular trait of her's".

With a growl that showed she still had _her_ teeth Jasmine lunged again to collide blades. She turned her other arm and slashed Kanji across the face making her stumble back slightly, shifting one of her arms back to normal Jasmine punched her across the wound to make it sting that much more. Then swiftly and precisely she drove her purple and black blade straight through Kanji, then pulled it back out just as quickly. Kanji fell to her knees the fell to the floor unconscious. A sigh of relief escaped Jasmine's lips as her arm turned back to normal, panting she placed her human hands on her knees and let her weight fall on them. As she regained her breathe her eyes shifted back to royal blue leaving her hair snow white.

Kanji vanished from in front of her and reappeared hood up sittting on her stone throne with the other Fates. Jasmine's breathing regulated as she felt the weapon trait slowly slip back into dormancy. Then, a comforting hand was placed on her sagging shoulders. A smile crossed the tired meister's face as she knew who it was. The hand disappeared, being replaced by warmth circualting in Jasmine's body. The forcefield dissolved as her mom rushed and swept her baby girl in her arms.

"Mama, I'm okay really", Jasmine struggled to say through her mom's death grip.

"Some black sheep of the family", Topaz smirked at her youngest sister."Here I thought she was a meister, but it is cool how you suddenly turned into a weapon. Too bad your back to normal".

"That's her way of saying glad you didn't die sis", Saphire winked as Jasmine laughed slightly then Saphire spoke what she thought."Knew you had it in you sis".

Her mom released her letting her dad ruffle her new white hair. But, soon Jasmine's attention was on someone else. With a smile she ran into the warm and comforting arms of her partner and boyfriend.

"You pull something this stupid again and I'll kill you myself", Soul sighed as he tightened his arms around her.

"Deal", Jasmine smirked as she pulled back to see his eyes.

"Nice hair by the way", Soul smirked also as he grasped a lock of her white hair.

Jasmine rolled her eyes and smiled at his smirk.

"Jasmine Leany", one of the meisters called from their throne.

"As promised you shall keep your life and won't be confronted by us again", he told despite Kanji's growls.

She had obviously gotten a grdge against this girl, but she had no choice but let it be.

"And don't worry Jasmine your hair will return to normal...eventually", Shinigami told as he patted her head with a foam hand.

"Right now the only thing I want is to leave", she sighed.

Shinigami took the hint and with a poof they were all gone from that horrid place and back home...

**Author Note: Now was there any doubt that Jasmine would win that fight! Did you all really think I'd kill her off? Duh no! Any way next posting shall be 9/12/10. Love you all!**

**Lots of Love!**

**Lily:)**


	20. Welcome home

"Ow!" Soul and Jasmine yelled in unison as they landed in front of their apartment...on their butts.

Soul started mumbling something as he helped Jasmine to her feet. She was limping slightly from where she had gotten cut on the back of her leg, so Soul put his arm around her waist and had her put her arm around his shoulder despite her protests. Then he realized something with a groan.

"Do you have your key?" Soul growled at the shut and locked door.

"No, wasn't exactly my priority at the time to keep up with my key Soul", Jasmine sighed as she leaned against him.

With another growl he realized he could one of three things: kick the door down, pick the lock, or beat on the door and hope Blair was in there. He was trying to decided which one would be less damaging for him, when Jasmine growled, reared her good leg back, then thrusted it forward to have the door fly open and rebound against the existing wall .

"I'm gonna have to fix that you know", he grunted as they went in and Soul kicked the now broken door shut.

He sighed as he put his hands on Jasmine's sides and lifted her onto the kitchen bar, so he could move something in front of the door. If it was just him there he wouldn't even bother.

"My leg isn't useless Soul it just hurts a little", Jasmine huffed as he placed her back on the floor.

"Does it look like I care?" Soul smirked at her ticked expression.

With a growl Jasmine rolled her eyes and began to walk away when Soul picked her up bridal style just to make her that much more angry. He went to the only open room which conveniently was his. He lowered her down to the mattress, then dropped her with a plop. Jasmine growled at him as he smirked.

"Wait here, I'm gonna get something for your leg", he said dead serious.

He left the room go get some first aid, with a sigh Jasmine got to her feet and went into her room to change. Soul finally found some bandages and disinfectant he rounded the corner to go to his room to see Jasmine come out of her room with the same white tank top she had had on, only she had on a pair of black cotton shorts instead of jeans. He gave her a glare as she saw him and smirked.

"I told you I'm not physically impaired or something", she stated leaning against her closed door.

"What ever just sit down somewhere", Soul rolled his eyes at her to get a shrug.

Jasmine sat in the middle of the hall with her legs outstretched in front of her. Soul sat beside of her lifting up the injured leg to see that the wound was already partially healed. But, he still poured the rubbing alcohol on it and she still hissed as it seeped into the wound. Then he wrapped some bandages around it and tied it off. He jumped to his feet and helped her to her feet.

"Well...night Jaz", Soul mumbled as he released her hand and turned to leave.

Jasmine reached out and grabbed his hand to stop him. Soul looked at her puzzled as she sighed.

"Thanks Soul", she sighed at his confused face. "Y-you didn't give up on me".

"What?" Soul raised his eyebrows at this.

"Even when I thought you were lying to me...you still protected me from them", Jasmine explained.

"Your my partner", was all he answered with.

Jasmine chuckled as she wrapped her arms around his neck,"I'm your girlfriend too ya' know".

Soul smiled showing his sharp teeth as he put his arms around her waist,"Trust me I know".

Jasmine leaned in pressing her lips to his, Soul's grip tightened on her as he pressed her body to his. Jasmine moved one hand down to his chest and placed one on the back of his neck. When she suddenly pulled away Soul looked at her surprised.

"By the way I love the ingraving on my ring", she smiled before putting her lips back to his.

His grip tightened as their kiss deepened for once, usually Jasmine would pull away before he could. But, this time she didn't protest as one of his hands went to the small of her back and pulled her body until it was practically melding with his. Soul opened his mouth and let his tongue graze her bottom lip, he smirked as he felt her shudder slightly. In response she parted her lips slightly pulling him even closer if at all possible. His lips burned as they kept kissing and holding each other as close as possible, then...

"YAHOO! THE WONDERFUL ME IS HERE..." BlackStar yelled as he broke down the door only to see Jasmine push Soul away from her with her face red.

"I uh...oops", BlackStar muttered as Jasmine sighed and Soul death glared BlackStar.

"Night Soul", Jasmine sighed and kissed his cheek before disappearing in her room.

"I'll take it that I came in at a bad time..", BlackStar smiled meanly as Soul balled his fists up as he glared at the young ninja.

"You idiot!" Soul growled as he hit BlackStar over the head with a book.

"Geez alright...no need to Maka Chop me!" BlackStar winced at a bump appeared on his head.

"Go!", Soul growled again.

"Not my fault you can't get lucky", BlackStar added to get hit with the book again.

"Go before I get two", Soul seethed through his teeth as he waved the book at BlackStar.

BlackStar shrugged with a wide smile and hopped over the couch that had been blocking the door. Soul sighed as he shut the door and moved the couch back in front of it. He turned to see Jasmine with her arms crossed and a very amused look on her face.

"Maka Chop huh? I think I might start using that", she smiled at Soul's pailing face.

"Crap", he growled before Jasmine gave his a peck on his cheek.

" So you can't get lucky can you", she laughed at his now red face. "Sorry".

"I know, I know...the rule", Soul sighed as he kissed her cheek."Night".

Jasmine smiled sweetly then pecked him on the lips,"Night".

"Hey, Jaz..", Soul began.

Jasmine turned around and looked at him momentarily confused.

"I think there's somewhere we need to go tomorrow", Soul half smiled at her still cofused face.

**Author Note: Huh, where are Jasmine and Soul going? You'll see...now time for a deal if I get 35 reviews by 9/18/10 I'll post the last two chapters. If not I'll push back the arrival of the last chapter a week it will be posted on 9/25/10 if I don't get my 36 reviews. Kay? Ohhh! I have a contest for you all! I'm having a contest for fan art. Now here are the rules, the art can either be of Jasmine by herself or Soul and Jasmine together. The art may not be above K+ rating, the winner shall be picked on 9/18/10 and the winning artwork will become my new avatar. Then if so desired by the winner I will write a JasminexSoul one shot, what it is about is the winner's chosing. Send me a message if you decide to participate in the contest and email your artwork to kaitlyn_shae15 ya hoo .com... remove spaces though.**

**Well love you guys as always! You make my day all of you!**

**Lots of love,**

**Lily**


	21. The white angel

Silently the pair walked up the winding concrete path passing several copies of the same object. Jasmine still limped slightly from her wound, but for this she didn't care. Finally they stopped in front of it. Shiny gray stone that had ingraved deeply into it's surface:

_Maka Albarn_

_Beloved daughter, friend, and partner._

Slowly Soul placed two red roses on top of the tomb stone not releasing Jasmine's hand as he did. Her grip tightened as she could feel sadness slip through their bond. She put her forhead on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her waist as they stood their looking at the silver marker. Under her name was a scythe with angel wings.

"Soul...it's not your fault", Jasmine muttered. "Maka didn't want you to die, she protected you because she loved you".

Soul sighed he knew she could always sense his guilt on the subject.

"I know and I loved her too", Soul breathed with a breathe of air.

He did not dare let the stinging liquid in his eyes escape in front of her.

"Well, we better get going before BlackStar aggrivates everyone", Soul sighed and turned from the painful reminder only to feel Jasmine's hand slip from his."Jaz?".

"I'll be there in a minute", Jasmine spoke as Soul nodded and descended down the hill

It was peaceful under the giant tree who's shade protected this important reminder from the sun's harsh rays. Jasmine crouched down as she tucked a lock of ehr white hair behind her ear a small smile on her face as she placed two objects on the tombstone. One was a small picture in a picture frame that she had found in her room when she moved in. It was a picture of the gang before she came along, Maka smiling ear to ear as Soul snored beside her. Then, she pulled something else out. She pulled the small necklace out of her pocket. It was silver with a white soul dangling off the chain with angel wings spread out. Gently she laid it under the writing. Jasmine kissed her first two fingers together and placed them on the tombstone.

"Thank you Maka. I couldn't have done it without my guardian angel", she breathed before getting to her feet and feeling eyes bore into her back as a small wind tossed her hair.

Slowly she looked over her shoulder to see a small white figuere leaning agaist the tree her white dress untouched by the wind.

"Take care of him", was all she said with a small smile.

"I will", Jasmine promised with a smile in return.

With a simple nod she disappeared and with her so did the wind. Jasmine smiled as she descended the hill to meet up with everyone else.


	22. Uh oh things just got interesting

One week later...

"Jaz, I'm home!" Soul yelled as he opened the door with a back pack slung over his shoulder. "Jaz?".

Soul sat the light bag on the counter and looked over to the tv to see it still playing. Then, he looked over the couch's back to see Jasmine curled up on her side sound asleep. Her now white hair looked all that much whiter next to her tan skin. Liz had made sure that Jasmine stayed out of the house as much as possible since Soul went on a mission somewhere in Africa. So Liz stepped in and took Jasmine to do everything, tanning, shopping, trying to get her hair dyed back. Soul chuckled as he remembered her first attmept to dye her hair back to it's almond color.

Two weeks earlier...

She had gotten the darkest color knowing that the white would balance it out, Soul had been lying on the couch asleep when he heard her scream frustrated. He fell off the couch landing face first on the floor.

"What's wrong!" he growled as he stomped to the bathroom to see her hair down and wet.

And still white. She was glaring into the mirror over the sink as though her hair was her worst enemy.

"I thought you were going to dye it", Soul yawned lazily as he leaned against the door frame.

"I _did _dye it, the dye just washed right out!" She growled frustrated.

Soul laughed as he got behind her, wrapped his arms aorund her waist, and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I kinda like it", Soul smirked at her sigh and small chuckle.

"I wonder why?" Jasmine smiled turning around fully in his arms.

"White's just a cool color", Soul laughed as he kissed her on the forhead."Besides Shinigami sama said it would only last for a few months".

Current time...

"Hey Jaz!", Soul stated loud and clear next to her head.

"Wha!" she screamed before falling to the floor with a thud."Dang it Soul!".

"Couldn't resist", he shrugged at her burning ocean eyes glaring at him as she got to her feet.

"Jerk", she growled coming around the couch to shove his shoulder.

"You haven't seen me in a week, your telling me you didn't miss me", Soul stated smugly as he went into the kitchen.

"No, BlackStar kept me company", Jasmine smirked as he spun around ticked.

"If he so much as laid a hand on you I'll kil-".

"Take a chill pill Tsubaki was with him the entire time", Jasmine chuckled at his red face.

"Not funny Jaz", Soul growled.

With a sigh Jasmine wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled,"I did miss you though jerk".

"I missed you too idiot", Soul smirked before kissing her softly on the lips.

She pulled away though before he could deepen it,"So we're gonna get two months off after we have a three team mission right?".

"Yeah, why", Soul arched an eyebrow at her.

"Well...I got two letters today", Jasmine stated. "And well...".

"Get to the point Jaz", Soul rolled his crimson eyes at her.

"Alright, both our parents want us to spend a month at their houses with our partners. We go and spend a month with your parents, then a month with mine...Soul you don't look so good", Jasmine tried to hide her smirk as she looked at his pailing face.

"A-anything else", he stuttered while thinking in his head stuttering was totally not cool.

"Yeah, aparently my parents aren't aware of the fact that we're now a couple and your parents are under the same impression soo...we got to brake the news to them", she bit her tongue trying not to laugh at the look on her boyfriend's face.

"So what your telling me is that I got to tell your dad that...we're...what weapon is he again?" Soul asked as he put a hand on the counter top to regain his balance.

"Cross bow, and yes you got to tell my dad, my mom, and my _two older_ sisters", Jasmine smirked. "Not to mention you got to tell your family too".

"You better hug me while you got the chance girl, because your dad's gonna kill me", Soul sighed as he opened one arm waiting for her to come to him.

With a laugh Jasmine wrapped her arms around his side as his arm constricted around her waist.

"We've fought witches, demons, and defeated the Fates. Please tell me Soul that your not afraid of my family", Jasmine asked with her innocent look on.

"Ugh, it's not cool to be afraid", Soul sighed as he put his chin on her head.

"Good, cause it's time to meet the parents", Jasmine laughed as he went stiff.

_To be continued in Soul's New Meister: Reuniting._

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews! You all made this story possible! Now, if I get 44 reviews by 9/26/10 I'll post the sequal's first chapter that day if not it goes back to 10/2/10. The winner of the contest is...procrastinating artist! Your one shot shall be out by 9/20/10! Enjoy!**

**Love you all**

**Lily**


End file.
